A Duty to Uphold
by Energetic red
Summary: One shots. Lyrisadora Malfoy; Narcissa and Lucius's daughter and sister to Draco. Tie in for Main story- 'Breaking through the paint'
1. A unfortunate predicament

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others.****

* * *

><p><strong>Parenting collisions <strong>

**Chapter: A Unfortunate predicament **

* * *

><p><em>6th February 1984<em>

"Oh Lyrisadora do hurry," snapped the voice of Lucius Malfoy impatiently.

"Hmmm? Oh! Sorry father," apologized Lyrisadora quickly, as she stopped staring at the strange statue water fountain.

"Come, we haven't got all day. I have a ministry meeting at twelve, and I will not be late. Understood?" Lucius said sharply. Lyrisadora nodded her head vigorously. "Good. Now come," he commanded sharply. Lyrisadora quickly followed him, as he strode through the crowds.

Lyrisadora stuck close to her father, as they entered a partly crowded elevator.

She nearly fell over when the elevator did a sudden jerk sideways, but quickly clung to her father's robes; who wasn't unnerved by the jerk in the slightest.

Lyrisadora watched a number of people come in and out of the lift. She began to wonder, where exactly her father's office was.

Just when Lyrisadora felt she was going to be sick, finally the lift doors opened again, and her father briskly exited the lift. Lyrisadora quickly followed her father down the silent dark hallway.  
>They soon reached his office. He opened the door and strode in, Lyrisadora factitiously peered around. The study looked a lot like her father's study at home, however this study held a more cold and duller tone. There was a large window behind the desk, revealing an enchanted scenery.<p>

"Lyrisadora, it's rude to linger in doorways," drawled her father sharply. Lyrisadora jerked her head to her father, who was dully gesturing her to sit in the seat in front of his desk.

Lyrisadora quickly obeyed and sat down. Lucius sat down at his desk.  
>"Yes well, I know this is an inconvenience for both of us," he began. "With your mother away with Draco, tending to her father, it shall be just us for the remaining day. As a result you will have to stay with me. Therefore I expect you to be on your best behavior, understood?" he said coldly.<p>

Lyrisadora nodded her head vigorously, she could tell her father had little patience today."Yes sir," she said softly.

"Good. Now I have a lot of important paperwork to get through today, so I expect utter silence," Lucius warned, Lyrisadora nodded. "However I suppose I do have to keep your mind occupied, therefore you can read some books in this room," Lucius finished. He waved his wand, a few plain books zoomed off the shelf and landed neatly in front of Lyrisadora.

Lucius began shifting through paper work, Lyrisadora sat in silence for a moment. She looked at the dull looking books with little interests.  
>She sighed quietly and picked up the first book.<p>

She scanned the first page; it was a book about magical law.  
>Lyrisadora peered up from the book to look at her father, he was still scanning through paperwork. Lyrisadora stared at the book sadly and began to read.<p>

After 45 minutes of reading, Lyrisadora couldn't take it anymore. The magnitude of boredom was killing her. The only noises heard were the sound of the clock ticking and the scratching of her father's quill.

Lyrisadora looked around the study once more, looking for any other source of entertainment. She began absent mildly kicking her chair. Her father glared at her coldly.

"Lyrisadora," he said warningly. Lyrisadora froze and gulped.

"Sorry father," she apologized feebly. Lucius just shook his head and returned to his work. The silence commenced once more.

Lyrisadora shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as she felt her bladder begin to break, causing her seat to squeak. Lucius stopped writing and ground his teeth in irritation. "What's wrong now?" he questioned coldly, his mouth thin and eyes narrowed. Lyrisadora froze.

"Father, may I leave to use the toilet?" inquired Lyrisadora, looking up at her father hopefully. Lucius groaned in frustration. He set his quill down and sharply stood up. Lyrisadora quickly stood.

He opened the study door and turned to Lyrisadora sharply.  
>"Ten minutes, that's all you have, understood?" Lucius snapped. Lyrisadora nodded and followed him through the door.<p>

Her father led her back down the dark corridor and entered the deserted lift.

Lyrisadora felt the sickly feeling enter her once more as the lift shifted side to side. Suddenly the lift doors opened, revealing a red headed man, who had his face in some papers. She recognised him to be called Arthur Weasley, he stepped into the lift, his face still transfixed on the papers. Lyrisadora saw her father visibly sneer as he entered.

Once the lift doors closed Mr Weasley looked up, he grimaced once he noticed Lucius and quickly looked straight ahead. There was a very tense silence that issued.

Lucius cleared his throat.  
>"I hear you've proposed a new Muggle protection act," Lucius sneered, while still staring straight ahead. Arthur glanced at Lucius coldly.<p>

"Yes," Arthur replied curtly. Lucius smirked.

"It'll never get passed you know. Your efforts are meaningless," said Lucius coldly. Arthur pursed his lips tightly, he turned to Lucius sharply.

"I'll have you know Lucius, a lot of people want this act. Not everyone is as closed minded as you," Arthur said coldly. Lucius turned to him and smirked smugly.

"Ah yes, however it is up to Cornelius Fudge to pass these new laws to the minister, and well" said Lucius, as his smirk grew." Nothing gets to Cornelius, without first going through me," Lucius finished triumphantly. Arthur's face fell, he opened his mouth to retort, but closed it and turned away and stared straight ahead.

Lucius continued to look smug, as he faced forward.  
>Lyrisadora looked between the two men curiously. Suddenly the elevator came to a hard abrupt stop, causing Lyrisadora to fall flat on the ground. Lucius groaned and roughly pulled her to her feet. Arthur looked concerned, he tried to open the elevator doors, but they didn't budge. Then they heard a voice from behind the doors.<p>

"Sorry about this. Maintenance issues I'm afraid. We cant open the doors," said the voice.

"How long are we trapped in here," Arthur said worriedly, not wanting to spend another minute with Lucius.

"Bout 30 minutes,"replied the voice.

"I demand you unleash us at once," commanded Lucius coldly.

"Sorry sir we cant, the doors are jammed with Doxy dust and it wont budge," protested the voice feebly. Lucius growled. Lyrisadora looked up at her father worriedly.

"Does this therefore mean father we are trapped?" inquired Lyrisadora fearfully. Lucius simply nodded. Lyrisadora whimpered.

"But father, I need the toilet," she wined. Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Well if you hadn't needed it in the first place we wouldn t be in this predicament!" said Lucius harshly. Lyrisadora's lip quivered as she bowed her head sadly. Arthur looked at her with pity.

"There's no need to be so harsh with the poor girl, Lucius," said Arthur, Lucius sneered.

"I don't need _you_ to tell me how to raise my child _Weasley_. Especially considering you can barely feed yours," said Lucius snidely, his voice laced with disgust. Arthur went red in the face.

"Now you listen hear Lucius, there's no need to-" Arthur began to retort angrily.

"I need the toilet!" wined Lyrisadora desperately, as she clutched her...um...troubled area.

"Lyrisadora contain yourself," hissed Lucius warningly.

"Urrr yes, please do," said Arthur worriedly, not desiring to stand in a puddle of wee for half an hour.

Lyrisadora bit down on her lip.

"Just don't think about it," snapped Lucius.

"But I cannot," wined Lyrisadora.

"Just try to think about something else," suggested Arthur warmly.

"Do not speak to my daughter, _Weasley_," sneered Lucius with disgust .

"I'm trying to help," snapped Arthur irritably, as he glared at Lucius with utter loathing.

"Well no one asked you to," snapped Lucius.

"Well unless you want to be standing in a lake full of piss, I suggest you do something!" snapped Arthur angrily. Lucius sneered. He stared down at Lyrisadora , for a moment his face showed signs of worry.

"Lyrisadora I command that you contain yourself, if you do not you will be severely punished," ordered Lucius sharply. Lyrisadora bit her lip and whimpered fearfully.

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" questioned Arthur in bewilderment.

"What does it look like? I am clearly stopping her from wetting herself," replied Lucius irritably.

"Uh no, you're scaring her! You can't force a child to stop themselves from peeing their pants," exclaimed Arthur. Lucius snorted in disbelief.

"And that is just the type of attitude I would expect from a _Weasley_- no wonder your children run amuck, they have no discipline," sneered Lucius coldly.

"Oh yes, because having your child fear the very sight of you, is _oh_ so much more better," sneered Arthur.

"Well at least my children don't run around like wild animals, I'm surprised yours are not locked up in Azkaban already, especially considering that little fiasco with the owls last month. Those juvenile twins of yours are nothing but trouble-makers," spat Lucius, Arthur flushed with embarrassment.

"Father! Can we not apperate out-I am bursting," cried Lyrisadora, interrupting the two men's banter. Lucius sighed.

"Don't be so imbecilic Lyrisadora-_everyone_ knows, that you can't apperate out of a ministry lift," exclaimed Lucius, unable to believe his daughter's stupidity. Lyrisadora whimpered more.

"Oh boy," sighed Arthur.

Lyrisadora bit down on her lip harder, "_she had to contain herself"_ , she recited in her head over and over, she didn't want to wet herself, the mere thought made her flush with embarrassment. She imagined the humiliation of it all, she tried to hold back her tears, no she was **not **going to cry for crying would only embarrass her more. She saw her father sigh loudly.

"How much longer now, father?" questioned Lyrisadora desperately. Her father checked her pocket watch.

"twenty minutes," answered her father. _"Twenty minutes!" _thought Lyrisadora in horror, how was she expected to contain herself for twenty minutes, when she was ready to burst now. Lyrisadora began to hop on and off one foot. Lucius groaned.

"Oh Lyrisadora, stop hopping at once," commanded Lucius coldly. Lyrisadora reluctantly complied.

"Wow, you really know how to comfort them, Lucius," said Arthur Weasley sarcastically. Lucius turned to Mr Weasley sharply.

"Ah yes, and hear comes the parenting advice, from a man who can't even remember his childrens names-how many is it now Arthur, six, ten,twenty? I dare say you've lost count, considering you've obviously never laid eyes on a CONDOM!" spat Lucius spitefully. Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Well at least my children arn't terrified by me!" spat Arthur. Lucius scoffed.

"Preposterous! My children simply respect me- Lyrisadora are you terrified of me!" said Lucius sharply, rounding on Lyrisadora. Lyrisadora gulped.

"N-no f-father," stuttered Lyrisadora fearfully.

"You see," said Lucius smugly, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_," said Arthur, shaking his head,

"Exactly. And by the way Arthur-" Lucius began to insult,Arthur Weasley sighed and pressed his head against the lift doors, and proceeded to hit his head on the doors as Lucius droned on. Lyrisadora looked at the two, then something clicked in her mind.

"Start fighting!" cried Lyrisadora suddenly.

"What?" questioned Lucius and Arthur in disbelief, both looking at Lyrisadora with confusion.

"I need a distraction-fight quickly!" elaborated Lyrisadora desperately.

"Oh," both adults said in unison. They looked at each other and for the first time,they were lost for words.

"Uhhh...what are you looking at...you...pauper!" insulted Lucius awkwardly.

"Well at least I have morals...you, ex-death eater...snob," retorted Arthur just as awkwardly.

"Filthy blood traitor," snapped Lucius.

"Inbred git," snapped Arthur venomously.

"Under bred Moron!"

"Slimy git,"

"Peasant,"

"Fascist."

"Mud-licker!"

"Ignorent psychopath!"

"Under developed rodent!"

"Pure blood snob!"

"MUDBLOOD LOVER!"

"DEATHEATER FILTH!"

"_UNWORTHY _**DUNG **FILLING FILTH!"

Just then, the lift doors opened, Lyrisadora sighed with relief.

"Father, Mr Weasley, you may stop now," announced Lyrisadora. However the two adults chose to ignore her.

"EVIL RACIST MURDERER!"

"FILTH BEARING ABOMINATION!"

"Uh...father?" implored Lyrisadora nervously, she quickly noticed a lot of people were beginning to stare. Lyrisadora looked back at her father then clutched her sides, as her bladder began to give way again, she sighed and quickly stepped out of the lift, to find the nearest toilet. Leaving Her father and Mr Weasley's cry's behind her. She had a strong feeling they would not notice her absence for quite a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes, Lucius and Arthur. I love it when they confront each other in the books, and constantly have a go with one another. It's pretty how Lucius and Arthur's parenting skills are so different-Lucius is the poison in his family, Arthur is the Glue that keeps his family all together. <strong>

**Anyway, R-E-E-E-V-V-V-I-I-I-WWW! Reviews are like my own personal bank of heroin.**


	2. Misfits are expected to conform

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others.****

* * *

><p><strong>Enemies can be easily made <strong>

**Chapter: Misfits are expected to conform**

* * *

><p><em>8th July 1984<em>

"Mother please! Do not force me," pleaded Lyrisadora, to her mother who was rummaging through her handbag.

"I said _no_ Lyrisadora, you're are going, and that's final," said Narcissa firmly, Lyrisadora scowled. Narcissa saw this and scowled also.

"Lyrisa, don't silly, you'll love it, It'll be fun," reassured Narcissa. Lyrisadora scoffed.

"Mother it is a _garden party_!" protested Lyrisadora.

"And a play-date-you spend far to much time reading and not enough time socializing. This party will allow you to make friends with girls your own age," stated Narcissa.

"But mother-" Lyrisadora tried to protest.

"No! You are _going_ whether you like it or not, and that's final," interrupted Narcissa sternly, as she frowned at Lyrisadora. Lyrisadora humped and folded her arms, looking down grumpily in defeat. !Now, come, we are expected at the Pottencrest in less than ten minutes," said Narcissa, as she held out her hand for Lyrisadora to grab. Lyrisadora groaned.

"Oh mother, must we apperate?" moaned Lyrisadora, hating the feeling apperation left in her gut. Narcissa sighed.

"Yes," said Narcissa firmly, she looked at Lyrisadora sternly. Lyrisadora sighed but reluctantly took hold of her mother's hand.

Lyrisadora stumbled as her mother and herself apperated to Pottencrest manor,in seconds. Lyrisadora tried to regain her balance, as her mother lead her to the manors entrance.

Narcissa grasped the dragon door knocker, and knocked firmly. A few seconds past, before the door was opened, by an invisible source; most likely house elves. Narcissa and Lyrisadora stepped into the polished manor. Lyrisadora scanned the open hallway, which was just as immaculate as Malfoy manor.

"Ah, Narcissa, so glad you could come," greeted a low female voice. Lyrisadora's head snapped to the staircase, where a pale dark blond woman, with small green eyes, walked slowly towards them. Narcissa smiled.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Henrietta," responded Narcissa. "Isn't that right Lyrisadora?" questioned Narcissa sharply, nudging Lyrisadora to agree.

"Yes mother," said Lyrisadora, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Mrs Pottencrest smiled snobbishly at Lyrisadora.

"Glad to hear. Now, you simply must meet the rest of the guest- I can't wait for Lyrisadora to meet Cassondria, I'm sure they'll get along splendidly," said Mrs Pottencrest, as she led Lyrisadora and her mother to the grand garden, where there was a series of dainty white tables and chairs, under pastel umbrellas. Mrs Pottencrest smiled as she introduced Narcissa to the fellow lady-guests.

"Lyrisa, dearest, go play with the other girls,now," pushed Narcissa. Lyrisadora glanced at the other girls, who where giggling near the shaded area of the garden. Lyrisadora looked unimpressed, and did not move. Narcissa was growing impatient. "_Lyrisadora_, go _now_," said Narcissa firmly. Lyrisadora groaned quietly, but did as she was told, and reluctantly walked over to the giggling pack of little girls.

Lyrisadora stopped near them, they hadn't noticed her presence,as it seemed they were to enthralled in their shrill giggling. Lyrisadora eyed them all warily. They were all wearing frilly multi pastel colored dresses, Lyrisadora frowned as she tried to flatten, her equally frilly dress, she felt annoyed that her mother had insisted that she dress like them.

Lyrisadora decided to make her presence known, she cleared her throat loudly. The girls' giggling stopped, as they all stared at her. Lyrisadora stood awkwardly as they scanned her up and down, after a long silence, A honey blond pointed fresh faced girl stepped forward from the center of the group.

"And you would be?" questioned the girl politely yet intrusive , her green eyes, eyed Lyrisadora with crudeness.

"Lyrisadora Malfoy," replied Lyrisadora curtly. The girl's domineer changed instantly,she smiled brightly at her, the other girls quickly followed suite.

"Ah, Lyrisadora Malfoy, A pleasure-I'm _Cassondria Pottencrest,_" greeted Cassondria sweetly, as she plastered on a rehearsed sweet smile, and held out her hand to Lyrisadora. Lyrisadora forced a smile, and shook the hand.

"Pleasure to meet you-I like your dress," said Lyrisadora as she tried to make conversation.

"Oh why thank you-Mother bought it from Paris- now you probably won't know anyone here," drawled Cassondria. "This is Cordula Valens and Lucretia Vetergreen," introduced Cssondria, as she pointed to two girls, one dark light skinned, the other a sickly pale tone, they both possessed dark brown short hair. " Rachel Wringworth, Tracy Davis and Pansy Parkinson," finished Cassondria, as she pointed to the last three girls, who looked younger by two to three years. Lyrisadora gave them a fake smile.

"It is nice to meet you," Lyrisadora greeted.

"We where just talking about dresses!" squealed a hard faced girl, Lyrisadora believed was the one introduced as Pansy.

"Really, how...provocative," said Lyrisadora. Pansy looked confused.

"What does 'Pro-va-cotive' mean?" questioned Pansy in confusion.

"_Provocative,_" corrected Lyrisadora. "It is another word for interesting," elaborated Lyrisadora.

"Oh-why don't you just say that then?" questioned Pansy in confusion.

"Oh be quiet Pansy," snapped Cassondria harshly, Pansy silenced immediately."So, Lyrisadora, what do you like to do?" implored Cassondria, all the other girls stared at Lyrisadora expectantly.

"I-I like to read, study...and well, read," answered Lyrisadora,Cassondria snorted ungracefully. "That's _all_ you do_,read,_" scoffed Cassondria in disbelief. Lyrisadora nodded slowly.

"But what about shopping, and dolls and-and tea parties?" spluttered the girl called Cordula indignantly.

"Well...I personally, do not actually...like those things," answered Lyrisadora nervously. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by the girl called Lucretia.

"Well you'll never get a husband then," scoffed Lucretia snidely. Lyrisadora flushed and frowned at the girl.

"Well, what if I do not want a husband, hmmm? I personally don't care, reading is far more productive then stupid things like _tea parties and shopping," _snapped Lyrisadora angrily. Cassondria's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of _Malfoy,_ are you?" sneered Cassondria, the former rehearsed politeness gone. Lyrisadora glared at her.

"Is everything _alright,_ girls?" questioned a familiar voice quickly looked up, it was Mrs Pottencrest, who was staring at them suspiciously. Cassondria quickly forced a fake smile.

"Yes mother, everything's perfect, we were just getting to know one another," exclaimed Cassondria in a sickly sweet voice. Mrs Pottencrest smiled.

"Oh good,carry on then," said Mrs Pottencrest, as she walked away. A tense silence issued once she had left. The girl called Tracy looked between Lyrisadora and Cassondria eerily.

"Let's go play," Tracy suggested quickly to unease the tension.

"Yes let's-coming Lyrisadora?" implored Cassondria sweetly, her former politeness quickly returning.

"Alright then," replied Lyrisadora curtly, as she quickly followed the rest of the girls down to the lake, out of the adults view. Lyrisadora eyed the lake fearfully, Cassondria saw this and arched a eyebrow.

"_What's wrong_? Not afraid of _water _are we,_" _said Cassondria, a clear sneer in her polite tone.

"N-no," answered Lyrisadora quickly. Cassondria smirked but said nothing.

"So what's the game Cassondria?" question Lucretia eagerly. Cassondria thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, let's see...let's play... _Mudblood cooties_," said Cassondria, Lyrisadora frowned at this.

"How do you play?" questioned the girl called Rachel.

"The person who's 'it' is the Mudblood, if she touches you, you're infected-so you have to run away from the Mudblood," explained Cassondria. It sounded like a horrible game in Lyrisadora's opinion.

"How do ya become, un-unyfected?" questioned Pansy.

"You have to wipe the germs on the Mudblood," elaborated Cassondria.

"Who's the Mudblood?" questioned Tracy nervously, everyone looked nervously at Cassondria.

"Lyrisadora, you were the last to arrive, so you're the Mudblood," said Cassondria.

"Oh...alright then," said Lyrisadora feebly, Cassondria smirked.

"Great-now close your eyes and count to five," ordered Cassondria sharply. Lyrisadora sighed.

"Alright," said Lyrisadora as she closed her eyes."One...two...three...four...five!" counted Lyrisadora, she opened her eyes, she saw the girls scatter across the garden. Lyrisadora ran after them. She looked around for the girls, she saw Pansy run into some bushes, and quickly ran after her.

Pansy panted as she tried to run, Lyrisadora quickly cached up to her and touched her arm.

"Got you!" cried Lyrisadora, she quickly swerved around and ran in the opposite direction. "_One down, four more to go," _thought Lyrisadora, she stopped behind a tree to rest, and started breathing heavily. She looked around for anyone else-she spotted Tracy and Rachel duck behind a bush, Lyrisadora smirked and sped after her. Tracy panted as she tried to quicken her pace.

"Got you!" yelled Lyrisadora as she pushed Tracy's back. Tracy frowned as Lyrisadora sped up and tapped Rachel then sped off again.

Lyrisadora panted as she ran through the bushes towards the lake. She looked around frantically. She tried to locate the remaining three girls.

"Where are they?" thought Lyrisadora aloud, as she looked around for the three girls.

"Get the Mudblood!" a familiar shrill voice shrieked. Lyrisadora's eyes widened as the six girl popped out from behind the bushes and proceeded to wipe their hands on Lyrisadora.

"Mudblood! Filthy little Mudblood," chorused the girls mercilessly. Lyrisadora tried to push them off.

"Stop it! Please!" cried Lyrisadora desperately. Cassondria smirked.

"Awww, whot's wong? Wis wittle Wywisadora gonna cwy," mocked Cassondria in a sick baby voice.

"Yeah, it's only a _game,"_ sneered Cordula. Lyrisadora tried to shove them away. Cassondria's eyes narrowed, she pushed Lyrisadora into Lucretia, who smirked and pushed Lyrisadora back. Rachel laughed as the girls pushed Lyrisadora back and fourth.

"STOP IT!" shrieked Lyrisadora, she rammed into Cassondria hard, pushing the girl straight into the lake. Cassondria shrieked as she landed into the water with a great splash. The girls screamed shrilly.

"What's going on here!" shouted Mrs Pottencrest, as she marched over with the girls' mothers.

"Help, help!" shrieked Cassondria as she splashed frantically. Mrs Pottencrest gasped and quickly whipped out her wand.

"Wingardium leviosa," Mrs Pottencrest said sharply, as she levitated Cassondria out of the lake. Cassondria clutched herself as she shivered. A nearby servant quickly held out a towel for her, Mrs Pottencrest snatched it from him and wrapped it around her daughter. Cassondria shivered.

"Oh Sondria, what happened?" questioned Mrs Pottencrest soothingly. Cassondria's eyes narrowed at Lyrisadora.

"_She,_ pushed me!" spat Cassondria, she pointed an accusing finger at Lyrisadora, everyone looked at Lyrisadora.

"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident,honest,I am truly sorry," protested Lyrisadora desperately.

"Of course it was, Lyrisadora would _never_ do something like this on purpose," said Narcissa nervously. There was a long pause.

"Yes...you're quite right,Narcissa, I'm sure it was just a accident-no harm done," reasoned Mrs Pottencrest carefully.

"'No harm done'! Mother I was almost _killed_," protested Cassondria indignantly.

"Be quiet Cassondria," hissed Mrs Pottencrest. Cassondria's eyes narrowed.

"Well...I-I think it's best we leave now-thank you for having us Henrietta," said Narcissa evenly, as she quickly grabbed hold of Lyrisadora's arm.

"Til next time, Narcissa," said Mrs Pottencrest, slightly more stiffly than before. Narcissa nodded and briskly led Lyrisadora to the house, all eyes following them. "We will talk about this back at home," hissed Narcissa, once they were out of ear shot. Once out of the front door Narcissa apperated them home immediately. The manor doors opened instantly, Narcissa dragged Lyrisadora inside, as the doors shut behind them.

"How could you embarrass me like that," snapped Narcissa, Lyrisadora froze.

"I-I'm sorry mother," replied Lyrisadora meekly.

"Honestly, what would possessed you to do such a thing?" continued Narcissa. "When your father hears about this-"

"Hear about _what,_ exactly?" implored a familiar cool voice. Narcissa and Lyrisadora froze as they looked up to face Lucius Malfoy, who had just entered the hallway.

"Oh...well..." Narcissa trailed off, Lyrisadora hoped her mother would not carry out her threat and tell her father. Lyrisadora knew he would not be happy to hear she had caused a scene and embarrassed the Malfoy name by behaving in such a way.

"You said, that I would be hearing about something, what may I ask is it," exclaimed Lucius irritably, as he stared at his wife and child intently.

"Oh, well, you see, Lyrisadora had a little tiff with some of the girls at the party," elaborated Narcissa carefully.

"And what, pray tell, was this 'tiff' about?" implored Lucius. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but Lyrisadora interrupted.

"I didn't mean to cause a spat, the other girls they,they..." Lyrisadora trailed off, she didn't want to be a sneak, but she certainly did not want to be accused of something that was not entirely her fault.

"They _what_?" pressed Lucius. Lyrisadora's eyes widened as she thought quickly.

"They-they irritated me, all they discuss is _clothes, tea parties_ and _dolls,_ I-I do not like them," said Lyrisadora. Lucius groaned.

"Lyrisadora it doesn't matter if you dislike them, as long as they're bearable, you should socialize with them anyway, because they are the _right _type of children to associate with," said Lucius irritably, Lyrisadora stared at her parents in disbelief what was the point of having friends you do not even like? She looked at her mother for support, however she was quickly disappointed.

"Your father's right dear-now go to your room and think about what you've done," said Narcissa firmly. Lyrisadora looked between the two. Her father's eyes narrowed.

"_Now_," he said sternly. Lyrisadora frowned and pursed her lips, she muttered under her breath, as she trudged upstairs.

"It is not fair," muttered Lyrisadora, as she walked down the hallway. She hated those girls, they were vain,snobby and stupid, so why should she even bother to befriend them, they obviously didn't like her, especially now. She was at least grateful her mother did not tell her father about Cassondria's lake accident.

She grumbled quietly as she made it to her bedroom door. And what was everyone's problem with her reading too much. She really couldn't understand her father's mind at times, one minute he was telling her to study, then the next minute he was telling her that she should stop studying and go socialize, it was so confusing at times.

Lyrisadora didn't even know why she needed friends. She stepped into her room and collapsed on her bed, Sapphira nuzzled her face,Lyrisadora scratched her behind the ears.

"I just simply do not see the point of it all ,Sapphira," said Lyrisadora softly. Friends just seemed like a bother to her, it wasn't like she needed them,she had Draco to play with and besides she preferred to be alone, where she could relax and think in peace. Lyrisadora had thought of having friends in the past, she remembered when the desire had become unbearable, but when she had tried to make proper friends on her own, when the rare occasion where she was outside the manor and out of her father's thumb. However these attempts had failed miserably, as the children she had tried to befriend, normally considered her weird and boring, and on other occasions her father would drag her away from children he deemed as 'unworthy filth'. So Lyrisadora had more or less given up trying. Sapphira purred loudly as Lyrisadora began to scratch her belly. Lyrisadora smirked.

"I don't need other company, when I have you,Sapphira," stated Lyrisadora.

"Meow," moaned Sapphira. Lyrisadora frowned.

"What? What on earth, is abnormal on having a cat as my best friend?" implored Lyrisadora in frustration.

"Meowww,"

"_Oh yes_, because it's very clear that you, clearly have a pack of friends," said Lyrisadora sarcastically.

"Meoow,"

"Oh well fine then, go on then , see if I give a care," snapped Lyrisadora. Sapphira looked at her blankly, then sat up and stretched, before jumping off the bed and squeezing through the bedroom door, out of sight. Lyrisadora's eyes widened. "No,no wait! I didn't mean it,honest-Sapphira! Come back,come back!" pleaded Lyrisadora, as she jumped off her bed and ran after her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh yeah...the endings a little strange I know, but studies show many people talk to their cats. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, I didn't update early because I was busy with my prom (which was awesome!) Here's a lil story...<strong>

**The zip of my dress broke on the day of prom, which made me have a breakdown, but luckily my older friend Leah managed to call her other friend who was a seamstress, who drove down to my house and sew me into my stitching came undone in the limo, so I had to safety pin a bit of it, all in all it was an okay night-the after party was awesome, ah lols XD.**

**Anyway, that's just a little blog of my life...review! Pwease.**


	3. A helping hand is needed

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others.****

* * *

><p><strong>The adventures of babysitting <strong>

**Chapter: A helping hand is needed **

* * *

><p><em>4th <em>_September __1981_

Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk, as he filled in and examined ministry paperwork. Cornelius Fudge had decided that he was the best man for the job; which was pretty stupid considering Lucius was a death eater, and these were very important documents. Then again, Fudge did have the brain of a marshmallow. A knock from the door broke the silence in the study.

"Come in," drawled Lucius, not bothering to look up. the door opened.

"Lucius," said a familiar voice. Lucius looked up, it was his wife Narcissa, with Draco in her arms and Lyrisadora by her side.

"Yes dear?" questioned Lucius.

"It's time," said Narcissa simply, Lucius looked taken a back and stared at her with confusion.

"It's time?What-what is it time for?" questioned Lucius in disbelief. Narcissa looked at him impatiently.

"It's time for me to leave_-for my holiday,_" elaborated Narcissa irritably. Lucius stared at her in bewilderment.

"What holiday?" asked Lucius in confusion, Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

"You've forgotten haven't you," snapped Narcissa, Lucius spluttered at his wife in utter confusion, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Forgotten what?" asked Lucius. Narcissa pursed her lips.

"My holiday-I was stressed remember, because of having to care for Draco- you promised me that you'd pay for a holiday for me. Just me. A weekend get away; you _promised,_" exclaimed Narcissa in frustration. Lucius stared at her for a while, trying to remember. He swore under his breath when he realized.

"Oh...that holiday," said Lucius in realization, Narcissa nodded slowly.

"Yes, _that _holiday," confirmed Narcissa, as she rolled her eyes at him. "Now, I've already packed, so I'll be leaving in ten minutes," said Narcissa slowly.

"Oh alright then-wait-what?" spluttered Lucius at his wife's sudden departure. "What about the children?" questioned Lucius, staring at Draco and Lyrisadora. Narcissa arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're looking after them, remember?" said Narcissa slowly. Lucius' eyes widened.

"What?" scoffed Lucius, Narcissa sighed.

"You agreed to, seeing how I couldn't get a babysitter, since their nanny has conducted dragon pox, and won't be back for another week," explained Narcissa. Lucius gaped, wondering how and why he would agree to such a thing; he must have been drunk, concluded Lucius, after some thought.

"I see," said Lucius in a strained voice,beginning to accept the situation. Narcissa smiled.

"Good. Now, I have to go," said Narcissa, she bent down and kissed Lyrisadora on the head. " Be a good girl for your father, sweetheart," said Narcissa warmly. Lyrisadora nodded her head and hugged her mother tightly. Narcissa smiled and patted her on the head, before walking over to Lucius. Lucius was expecting a kiss goodbye, however Narcissa dumped Draco into his arms. "Make sure he has his bottle by 3:30pm- I placed instructions on the fridge- Lyrisadora will help you, good luck-and try not to lose your temper," said Narcissa, she placed a warm kiss on his cheek then quickly exited the study. A awkward silence issued. Draco looked around the room, trying to locate his mother, when her saw Narcissa wasn't there, he began to cry, Lucius started to panic.

"No,no,no don't cry," pleaded Lucius desperately, however it was too late, Draco started to cry,tears forming in his eyes as the crying got louder. "Now what do I do?" groaned Lucius. He saw Lyrisadora smile at him. "Well? Do you know how to make him stop?" implored Lucius. Lyrisadora nodded. Lucius was growing inpatient. "Well, what do I do?" questioned Lucius in annoyance, Lyrisadora quickly ran to his side.

"Well...mummy normally sings or plays with him," elaborated Lyrisadora. Lucius thought quickly, there was no way on earth he was going to _sing_, playing seemed like the only option.

"Okay then, let's go find him a toy," sighed Lucius, Lyrisadora smiled.

"I'll help you," said Lyrisadora as she tugged her father, Lucius allowed her to lead him to Draco's room. Lyrisadora quickly began to shift through Draco's toy boxes. Lucius wondered how long she'd take, as he felt himself going deaf from Draco's screams.

"Could you hurry up," groaned Lucius over the cry's.

"I'm trying to find his favorite toy," said Lyrisadora impatiently, as she shifted through toys. "Aha! Found it!" cried Lyrisadora, pulling out a green dragon. Lucius placed Draco on the baby mat. Lyrisadora held the toy in front of the crying Draco. "Look Draco look,"said Lyrisadora as she waved the toy in front of him, however Draco continued to cry. Lucius groaned.

"Well that didn't work, what now?" questioned Lucius sharply. Lyrisadora rubbed her chin as she tried to think.

"Hmmmm? Oh!I know, check if he's wet," said Lyrisadora, Lucius scowled at this but reluctantly placed Draco on the baby changing mat.

"Uhhh," moaned Lucius in disgust, as he used his wand to undo the nappy. Lyrisadora climbed onto a nearby school and peered over.

"Yuck!" spat Lyrisadora as they saw fresh smelly yellow pee on the white nappy. Lucius sighed, she had to be right. Then another thought entered his mind, _"How do you change a nappy?"_

"What do we do?" inquired Lyrisadora, as she held up her head on her right knuckle. Lucius stared at her in horror.

"Y-you mean you don't know!" spluttered Lucius, Lyrisadora shook her head. Lucius placed his face in his hand, as Draco continued to cry. Lucius sighed. "You don't posses a baby book by any chance, I suspect," drawled Lucius, Lyrisadora shook her head, but stopped and thought for a moment. Her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back!" said Lyrisadora, before Lucius could ask, she had already zoomed off.

"Oh just great," groaned Lucius, now what was he meant to do. Just then Lyrisadora zoomed back in with a book in her hand.

"This will help," said Lyrisadora, as she opened the book and began to skim through the pages."I saw mummy reading it yesterday," elaborated Lyrisadora. _"How to change a diaper page 26," _read Lyrisadora, she quickly found the page and shoved it in Lucius' face. Lucius scanned the page.

"_To correctly change your infants diaper, complete the following steps," _Lucius took the book and read the page. "_Unfasten the dirty diaper, but don't remove it yet," _read Lucius, he looked at the page in confusion. "Well what does that mean?" questioned Lucius, Lyrisadora just shrugged. Lucius sighed, he lifted Draco up slightly by the ankles and used his wand to remove the diaper; there was no way he was touching _that_. And quickly dropped it into the nappy bin.

_"Use a baby wipe or wet cloth to thoroughly clean your baby's front,"_ read Lucius, Lucius grimaced at this. Lyrisadora passed him the baby wiped. Lucius looked away as he wiped Draco's bottom.

"Ewwww!" wined Lyrisadora as she watched him, wearing a, something bad under her nose, look that rivaled Narcissa's. Lucius quickly stuffed the cloth into the bin; he made a mental note to wash his hands afterwards.

_"Lift both of your baby's legs and clean his bottom with a wipe or wet cloth. Apply ointment or petroleum jelly, if needed." _Well Lucius didn't know what 'petroleum' was, so he just ordered Lyrisadora to grab the ointment. He wiped Draco's bottom thoroughly before applying the ointment.

_"Position the back half of the clean diaper under your baby's bottom and the front half between his legs (spread as wide as seems comfortable)." _Lucius carefully tried to position the nappy correctly.

"Father, it's upside down," pointed out Lyrisadora. Lucius muttered something under his breath. _"Little know it all,"_ he thought in annoyance at being proven wrong by a three year old.

_"For boys, be sure to tuck the penis down so they're less likely to pee over the top of the diaper." _

"What's a penis?" questioned Lyrisadora, tilting her head to the side.

"Never you mind," snapped Lucius, as he tried to carry out the instructions. Draco's crying started to soften.

_"Fasten the diaper securely, making sure it's snug but not so tight that it pinches your baby's skin,"_ finished Lucius, he carefully fastened the diaper. "Ah, there done- I don't know why Narcissa makes a fuss- this is easy," stated Lucius triumphantly. Draco stared up at the two curiously. Lucius looked unsure what to do next. "Good that you found that book," murmured Lucius, Lyrisadora smiled.

"I found it next to the baby care books on the shelf over there," elaborated Lyrisadora, as she skimmed through the book. "This book's incorrect though," stated Lyrisadora. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Why, what's missing from it?" implored Lucius.

"The stork," replied Lyrisadora simply. Lucius looked at her in bewilderment.

"What?" questioned Lucius in confusion.

"The _stork_, it's _where babies come from,_" answered Lyrisadora, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Babies don't come from the stork, " said Lucius. Lyrisadora rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes they do," said Lyrisadora firmly. Lucius scoffed.

"And how are they delivered?" drawled Lucius, deciding to humor his daughter.

"_Well_, it's very simple really-when a mommy and daddy want a baby, they write to the stork for one, and the stork delivers it to them,"explained Lyrisadora. Lucius gave her a skeptic look. He wondered what nonsense Narcissa had filled his daughter's head with.

"And where does he get these babies from?" sneered Lucius.

"Heaven," said Lyrisadora in a matter of fact tone. Lucius arched a eyebrow.

"Heaven," he repeated, Lyrisadora nodded.

"But-but how does the stork know which baby to pick, hmmm?" questioned Lucius, determined to catch his daughter out.

"You pick a number," said Lyrisadora clearly.

"But then why! Do the mothers have to go to_ hospital _to get her baby, why doesn't the stork deliver it at home?" pressed Lucius. Lyrisadora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Becauseeee,_ it's too far away,his wings will get tired," said Lyrisadora, flapping her arms up and down to emphasize.

"_But,_if the stork delivers the baby, then _why_ does the mother get a big round belly-what's inside, if there's no baby?" questioned Lucius.

"That's not a baby," said Lyrisadora in annoyance, she messaged her temples in impatience, at her fathers apparent lack of knowledge.

"Oh then what is it then?" asked Lucius sarcastically.

"Gas," said Lyrisadora simply. Lucius looked at her perplexed, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"_Gas_," repeated Lucius slowly giving his daughter a astound look, Lyrisadora nodded strongly.

"I see, alright then, well thank you for explaining it to me," said Lucius, deciding to close the subject at that. He glanced at Draco, who was staring blankly up at them. _"Well at least he's stopped crying,"_ thought Lucius. He quickly went over to the baby sink and washed his hands thoroughly; he certainly did _not_ want to do that again.

"Father, isn't it time for his bottle?" reminded Lyrisadora, once he had returned.

"What? Oh,yes, alright then," said Lucius, he picked up Draco and exited the room.

"Now where did Narcissa say it was?" mumbled Lucius.

"Kitchen fridge," reminded Lyrisadora.

"Oh of course,yes...now where was the kitchen again?" questioned Lucius. Lyrisadora grabbed his arm and started jumping up and down.

"I'll show you,I'll show you!" she yelled in excitement, try to tug him along. Lucius let her show him down to the kitchens, how she even knew where the kitchens were in the first place, was a mystery to him. All the house elves froze in both fear and confusion once he entered. Lucius supposed it did seem odd for him to be down here. He cleared his throat loudly, signalling them to get back to work, they did, but their eyes flickered nervously in his direction every once in a while. Lucius ignored them and went over to the fridge; the only muggle thing in the whole house, and it was run on magic. Lucius hated it, and he certainly didn't want to look at it let alone touch it, however desperate times called for desperate measures.

He opened the fridge and scanned the inside. _"Milk,milk-wheres the bloody milk!"_ thought Lucius in annoyance, he was beginning to lose his temper. Then finally he noticed it, lodged at the back; he wondered if Narcissa was doing this all to get back at him, for suggesting she try and fix herself up more.

"Here we are," announced Lucius as he grabbed the milk and closed the fridge with his foot. He started to look for the instructions Narcissa left. But they weren't there, why weren't they there? "Where the blood hell are they?" snapped Lucius in frustration, as he desperately looked.

"You mean this father?" implored Lyrisadora, Lucius glanced down at her, she was holding a worn piece of parchment in her hand. Lucius grumbled under his breath and snatched it from her.

_"Feeding: Warm bottle for one minute on cooker, then check bottles warmth on wrist, to check it is not too hot,_" read Lucius. Lucius placed the bottle on the cooker. He stared at the cooker for some time unsure what to do, Lyrisadora stared up at him.

"Maybe we should get a house-" Lyrisadora began to suggest. But Lucius silenced her swiftly with one 'sshhh!' There was no way _he_ was going to ask a house elf for _help_. Lucius examined the nobs more closely.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, as he found the nob, he turned it on and placed the milk on the flame. "Now we just wait," said Lucius, he stared at the watching house elves, his eyes narrowed at them, they quickly turned away and tried to look busy. Lucius wondered what on earth was wrong with them today.

"Um father..." said Lyrisadora nervously.

"What is it now," sighed Lucius, he was starting to get sick of being proven wrong by a three year old.

"The milks on fire," she said simply.

"What?" said Lucius in befuddlement, he turned back to the milk, his eyes widened.

"Shit," he swore as he tried to put out the flames, he tried to reach for his wand, only to remember that he left it in Draco's room. Suddenly one of the house elves couldn't take it anymore, and ran forward with a wet cloth, dampening the flames out. Lyrisadora smiled.

"Thank you Dabbington," said Lyrisadora warmly, Lucius frowned, he hated when she was nice to house elves; well at least she had the decency to forget his name, thought Lucius. Dobby Looked like he was going to correct her, put didn't and pursed his lips as he quickly went back to his station; Lucius decided not to kick him this time.

"Well that's a fail-stupid instructions," grumbled Lucius. Lyrisadora clambered onto a stool to get a better look at the parchment.

_"Feeding: Warm bottle for one minute on cooker,**in pan of cool water,** then check bottle's warmth on wrist, to check it is not too hot,_" read Lyrisadora, Lucius slapped his face at his mistake.

"Okay let's try again," muttered Lucius, as he grabbed a new bottle of milk, lodged at the bottom of the fridge.

After successfully warming up the milk, Lucius tried to check that the milk wasn't too hot.

"Oh hold still Draco!" snapped Lucius as he tried to balance the wriggling Draco in his arms. He squirted some milk onto his wrist, staining his black robes. Lyrisadora sat on a stool munching a ham sandwich, as she watched the scene unfold. "Right, that's cool enough-here," said Lucius, he stuffed the bottle In Draco's mouth, Draco sucked on it happily. "Finally," muttered Lucius, he sat on the stool next to Lyrisadora. He sighed. Lyrisadora devoured her sandwich happily.

"Father," said Lyrisadora, once she had devoured the last of her sandwich. Lucius looked at her tiredly.

"Yes Lyrisadora," drawled Lucius.

"Will you read with me?" questioned Lyrisadora nervously, looking up at her father hopefully. Lucius sighed, he really had a lot of work to get back to. He glanced at Lyrisadora, her eyes wide and hopeful. Lucius sighed, he hated when she did that.

"Fine, but only after we bathe Draco," he sighed. Lyrisadora beamed and jumped off the stool. Lucius got up and followed her to the bathroom.

Draco burped as he finished his bottle. Lyrisadora dragged out Draco's bright green baby bath. Lucius undid Draco's nappy and placed him in the empty bath, then ran the water in a large bucket until it was full. Lyrisadora checked the waters temperature.

"It's a go," declared Lyrisadora, Lucius rechecked the water himself to make sure. He carefully poured the water into the baby bath. And added bubble bath. Draco giggled as he splashed in the water. "Can I get in too father?" inquired Lyrisadora. Lucius looked at her perplexed, wondering why she would want to share bath water.

"Fine," he sighed, at least it would speed up the bathing process. Lyrisadora smiled, and stripped off, and carefully got into the bath. Draco laughed once his sister joined him, the two engaged in a splashing war. A war, Lucius was a victim to.

"Now children," Lucius tried to Protest, as they started getting water everywhere,mainly on him. However they laughed harder. Lyrisadora squeaked a yellow rubber ducky in Draco's face, causing him to clap his hands enthusiastically. Lucius groaned and tried to look on the bright side,at least he wasn't crying anymore. Halfway through the bath however, things took a bad turn. Lucius' eyes widened as his left forearm began to burn._ "Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit,"_ Lucius thought in panic.

"Baths over!" he snapped fearfully, he scooped Draco and Lyrisadora up and wrapped them in a towel. He nearly slipped as he ran out of the bathroom to Lyrisadora's room. He dumped them on the bed, Lyrisadora and Draco stared at their father in astonishment.

"What's wrong father?" questioned Lyrisadora in bewilderment. But Lucius wasn't listening, he ran out of the room to grab his wand and a nappy.

"Bedtime!" he said nervously as he tried to put a diaper on the still damp Draco. Lyrisadora stared at him with confusion. Lucius through Lyrisadora her nightdress.

"But what about the reading," moaned Lyrisadora, as she put the nightdress on.

"Later," groaned Lucius as he fastened Draco's diaper. Lyrisadora pouted.

"But you promised," mumbled Lyrisadora. Lucius ignored her as he quickly went to go place Draco in his crip, then sped out to go get changed. He grabbed his mask and robes and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" questioned a familiar voice, Lucius stopped as he saw Lyrisadora looking at him with worry, he opened and closed his mouth.

"Out," he said simply. Lyrisadora's eyes widened.

"Where," she demanded fearfully. Lucius tried to think of a good lie.

"To do my...duty," he said nervously, Lyrisadora looked puzzled.

"What's that?" she questioned. Lucius groaned, he really didn't have time for this.

"I'll tell you later," said Lucius desperately, as he started walking towards the front door.

"But-but you can't leave," spluttered Lyrisadora fearfully. Lucius sighed, the girl was another Narcissa.

"I have to," said Lucius irritably. He reached for the door handle. Lyrisadora's lip quivered, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's legs and burst into tears.

"Don't go daddy, don't go," she begged tearfully. Lucius groaned, he didn't have time for this, the Dark lord hated lateness. He tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge.

_"Lyrisadora,"_ he said through gritted teeth, but she didn't let go.

"Don't," she sobbed. Lucius growled.

"GET OFF ME!" he roared, Lyrisadora looked shocked, and hiccuped, she quickly let him go. Lucius looked at the time, he was late and it was all her fault, he thought angrily. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go to bed now," he hissed, he saw new tears forming when she didn't move, he groaned, he didn't have time for this. "Oh will you grow up! Malfoys don't cry," he snapped at her, she stared at him wide eyed. He flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Lucius groaned as he trudged along the garden path towards the front door. The meeting had been humiliating. When he had got there,late, the Dark lord had asked why he was so late, and Lucius had had to tell him it was because he had been babysitting, which had caused an uproar of laughter, from the Dark lord included. Then the Dark lord had put a stinging hex on him as punishment; which Lucius thought could have been worse. And gone on with business as usual.<p>

What a night, he checked his watch, 12:30am, he wondered if the children were asleep yet. He opened the manor doors and went upstairs. As soon as he entered the upstairs hallway, he was greeted by the piercing cry's of Draco. He quickly went to his room. The door was partly open, Lucius opened the door more and peered inside.

Draco was wailing in his crib, while Lyrisadora sat on the floor next to the crib, crying with her face buried in her hands. Lucius sighed and went over to them. Lyrisadora un-buried her tear stained face from her hands and looked up at him.

"I tried to make him stop, father I swear," pleaded Lyrisadora desperately. Lucius tried to soothe her, as he lent over the crib and picked up Draco. Now what was he meant to do? Lucius smelt his nappy, it was scentless. Lucius tried rocking him, however that failed. He sighed deeply, Lyrisadora was still crying on the floor.

"Lyrisadora," said Lucius, Lyrisadora looked up at him, desperately trying to wipe away her tears. Lucius was exhaustion, he sat next to her on the floor. Lyrisadora looked away from.

"I tried daddy, I tried," whimpered Lyrisadora tearfully, Lucius just patted her on the back.

"It doesn't matter," sighed Lucius, as he continued to rock Draco.

"I want mummy," mumbled Lyrisadora sadly. Lucius couldn't help but agree, he had never had to do this before, when Lyrisadora had been born, Narcissa hadn't gone and left them to go on a holiday.

"She'll be back in a day or to," reassured Lucius tiredly.

"Who's gonna take care of us?" questioned Lyrisadora worriedly.

"I will," answered Lucius simply.

"But what if you're busy?" pushed Lyrisadora.

"I'll get out of it," answered Lucius irritably.

"What if you're doing your 'duty'?" questioned Lyrisadora worriedly. Lucius looked douptful.

"Well I won't have to do my duty for a few more days, so it doesn't matter," reassured Lucius. Draco's cry's started to soften. There was a long pause, Lyrisadora looked like she had something on her mind.

"Father," said Lyrisadora slowly.

"Yes?" inquired Lucius.

"What's your 'duty' mean?" questioned Lyrisadora nervously. Lucius tried to think quickly.

"It just means, I go out, every now and then...to a meeting, where I...do things that better...the magical community," answered Lucius carefully.

"Oh, I see," said Lyrisadora, she looked slightly confused, however she seemed to accept this answer. She nuzzled her her head on his shoulder in tiredness, Lucius knew that if Narcissa knew the children were staying up past their bedtime, she would have a fit; which was why Lucius made a mental note not to tell her.

"Should we sing to him?" questioned Lyrisadora, Lucius cringed at this, he hated singing, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Why don't _you_ sing," suggested Lucius.

"Alright," said Lyrisadora, she started to think of a song. "I know, mummy sings it to me every night," said Lyrisadora, she cleared her throat.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are gray."<em>

Sang Lyrisadora, slightly out of tune, but at least she had grabbed Draco's attention.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away"<em>

_"I'll always love you and make you happy,_  
><em>If you will only say the same.<em>  
><em>But if you leave me and love another,<em>  
><em>You'll regret it all some day."<em>

Draco's cry's started to soften more. Lyrisadora paused as she tried to remember the rest of the words.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are gray<em>  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em>

_"You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
>And no one else could come between.<br>But not you've left me and love another;  
>You have shattered all of my dreams."<em>

Draco stopped crying and stared at Lyrisadora curiously.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
><em>You make me happy when skies are gray<em>  
><em>You'll never know dear, how much I love you<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em>

_"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
><em>When I awake my poor heart pains.<em>  
><em>So when you come back and make me happy<em>  
><em>I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame."<em>

Draco yawned loudly as he started to drift off.

_"I'll always love you and make you happy,_  
><em>If you will only say the same.<em>  
><em>But if you leave me and love another,<em>  
><em>You'll regret it all some day."<em>

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em>

Finished Lyrisadora, she looked down at Draco who was snoring softly. Lyrisadora smiled up at her father, who smirked in return. Lucius carefully stood and gently placed Draco in his crib, planting a light kiss on his forehead. Lyrisadora yawned loudly.

"Come on then," said Lucius quietly, Lyrisadora held up her arms to be picked up. Lucius sighed but obliged and scooped her up. Silently closing the door behind snuggled into bed.

"Goodnight daddy," said Lyrisadora warmly. Lucius smiled slightly and nodded.

"Goodnight darling," he said more stiffly then he had intended. Lyrisadora wriggled slightly in her covers before snuggling into her pillow. Lucius kissed her lightly on the cheek and stood up closing the door softly behind him.

Once in the safe haven in his bedroom, he collapsed on the queen sized bed and groaned into his pillow. _"48 hours,"_ he thought, that's how long he had to withstand. He was exhausted, he had no idea how Narcissa did it all. Thank god she had trained Lyrisadora up, he didn't know how he would manage.

"48 hours," he muttered, just 48 hours and he was home free. He could do this, he had fought Aurors, held his own against Bellatrix Lestrange, withstood the Dark lords temper tantrums, endured the Cruciatus curse. He could do this, he thought to himself, as he started to drift off. Loud snores escaped him as he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the joys of babysitting ones children-I wouldn't know- but I can imagine Lucius would have no idea how to, seeing how he sees childcare as womans work.<strong>

**Yeah, that little drabble of were babies come from, from Lyrisadora, is actually from a episode off the The Bill Cosby show season six; when Raven Symone explains where babies come from, to her (Stage) grandfather Bill Cosby. Which is pretty hilarious. **

**I'm not sure if I should carry on this babysitting episode onto the next chapter, or leave it there and do another chapter about something else?**

**Review please...**


	4. The Innocence of the Imagination

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others.****

* * *

><p><strong>Bedtime stories<strong>

**Chapter:The Innocence of the Imagination **

* * *

><p><em>14th October 1982<em>

Narcissa sighed as she tried to calm down the ecstatic toddler Draco. It was 8pm, and it was time for bed, well for the children anyway. She was hoping to get back to Lucius for a little caress session before bed. Also seeing how it was Tuesday, they would be making love tonight, and Narcissa knew Lucius hated being kept waiting.

"Mummy,mummy! Read us a story,please," pleaded Lyrisadora, as she tugged on her mother's dress and looked up with wide eyes. Narcissa smiled down at her, how could she resist those eyes, besides a good bedtime story would settle them down.

"Alright then,one story. Where shall we read?" inquired Narcissa sweetly.

"Lywa's woom," said Draco babily as he sucked his thumb. Narcissa smiled.

"Alright then, come one," said Narcissa warmly, Lyrisadora clung to her dress, as Narcissa briskly walked down the hall to Lyrisadora's bedroom. Narcissa gently placed Draco on the bed and helped Lyrisadora clamber up.

"Now, what book should we read?" she questioned, once the children were inside the covers.

"The Princess and the Flabberracker!" yelled Lyrisadora and Draco in unison. Narcissa tried to fight a laugh.

"Alright then," she sighed, she levitated the book from the book case over. She licked her thumb and opened the book. **"_The Princess and the Flabberracker_,"** she read.

**_"Once upon a time, in far away land, there was a kingdom-_"** Narcissa began.

"Was the kingdom steam punk mummy?" questioned Lyrisadora. Narcissa arched an eyebrow, she started to wonder what that nanny was teaching her.

"But it doesn't say it was a steam punk kingdom," she said.

"But nanny says, that it doesn't matter, you can use your imagination," argued Lyrisadora in a matter a fact tone. Narcissa sighed.

"Fine**_-_there was a _steam punk _kingdom,"** said Narcissa, in an effort to appease the five year old. She cleared her throat, to carry on.

**"_Where many pure witches and wizards lived peacefully. The kingdom was ruled by a hansome brave king, who protected his people from the deraged savages, which were muggles_,**" read Narcissa.

"Whot's the king's name?" questioned Draco, tilting his head to the side, Narcissa tried to think of a quick name.

"Um, the king was called….Orion," said Narcissa, thinking of a quick powerful name.

**_"Anyway, back to the story-King Orion ruled his kingdom fairly and nobly, the kings parents had died from a illness, which there old health could not withstand, they left behind there daughter, the kings younger sister-"_**

"What was her name mummy?" questioned Lyrisadora.

"Elladora," said Narcissa simply, thinking of the first name that popped into her head.

**_"The kings sister was described as the fairest of them all, she had soft silky long back light brown hair, a pale complexion, heart shaped face , juicy pink lips and-"_**

"Purple and green eyes that change colour!" intergected Lyrisadora. Narcissa arched an eyebrow._ "Purple and green eyes? Seriously how is that attractive?"_ thought Narcissa, though she chose not to comment.

"Yes she did-**_she also had a slender petite figue, and was loved by all, she was a very talented witch who-"_**

"Could change into a snwake!" interrupted Draco.

**_"Could change into a snake,_"** added Narcissa irritably.

"Knew everything!" interrupted Lyrisadora.

"Was always the hero!" shot in Draco.

"Could never do wrong!" added Lyrisadora.

"Always made boys instantly fall in love with her!" cried Draco. Narcissa sighed and groaned in annoyance.

"Yes! She was all these things! Now can we get back to the story!" snapped Narcissa. Lyrisadora and Draco silenced at once. "Good, now, where was I?" thought Narcissa aloud as she tried to find the right page. "Ah yes,here we are-**_had a pure heart. The princess was only 16 yet she was described as the most amazing witch of her time, and even though she had many, many admirers, the princess was lonely and had no love."_**

_"Awww!" _chorused Lyrisadora and Draco.

**_"However, this all changed on one fateful day-when the Kingdom was attacked by the terrible monstrous flying Flabberracker!_"** read Nrcissa dramatically. Lyrisadora and Draco's eyes widened.

**_"The Flabberracker,was a large scaly tanned monster, with black eyes and sharp long spikes along its back, with tattered wings and yellow sharp ugly teeth. The monster had been set upon the innocent wizards by the monstrous barbaric muggles; and ancient beast which was tortured and raised the Flabberracker to be at the will of their evil schemes."_**

Lyrisadora gasped, "Thwat's mean!" snapped Draco in disgust, mumbling under his breath how mean those muggles were.

**_"I know-the wizards were at the muggles whim, as the Flabberracker did not yield to there most powerful spells. Even the princess, with all her magical strength, could not defeat the monster-"_**

"Really?" gasped Lyrisadora gobsmacked. "But I thought she was _perfect," _said Lyrisadora.

"Even perfect people can't do everything," reasoned Narcissa.

**_"The princess watched as her home was destroyed, she knew she had to do something, or watch her beloved kingdom perish. So she set off into the outside world to find a legendary weapon found in the lost far away mountains of Vareaway, that could destroy the monster. She circled the land for many weeks, enduring harsh weather and wild dangers. On her journey she met a wizard, by name of Mordred, a muscular thick handsome man with short brown hair." _**

_"_Did he have eyes that changed color, mummy?" questioned Lyrisadora. Narcissa gritted her teeth and pursed her lips.

"Yes, he did," she sighed.

"What cwolor were they?" asked Draco.

"Oh, Orange and...green!" snapped Narcissa, these interruptions were driving her crazy, for a second Narcissa thought she heard a loud muffled snort near outside the doorway, but shrugged it off.

**_"It was love at first sight, Mordred blushed and smiled nervously at her, Elladora flushed as she tried to compose herself,; she was used to men falling for her, however she found this man to be different from the rest."_**

"That's cus his eyes can change cwolor," stated Draco, Narcissa nodded and smiled warmly at him, he was so adorable when he stated the obvious. She then continued to read.

**_"Mordred decided to help the princess in her quest, they traveled father into the forsaken parts outside the kingdom, where Mudbloods and Muggles danced and reined savagely,"_** read Narcissa dramatically. Draco and Lyrisadora huddled closure together.

**_"The princess and Mordred sneaked through the land, they managed to avoid them, however, one night while they were resting, they were attacked! The princess and Mordred fought bravely, the princess managed to ward off the Mudbloods, however Mordred was injured. The witch managed to heal many of the injuries, however she could not release all his pain, the Muggles had used dark cursed objects to hurt Mordred."_**

"Oh no," gasped Lyrisadora.

**_"And though he was injured, Mordred carried on, finally after a tiring degrading journey, they found the mountains of Vareaway. Mordred was growing weak, but Elladora would not leave him-"_**

"But thwat's stupid! She cwould lose her home to the Fwabberwaker!" cried Draco in protest.

_**"With all her strength she could muster, she carried Mordred up the hill. She collapsed at the top of the hill, gasping for breath, but she continued onward. The weapon was in reach; the weapon shone, it was a sword. Then, just as the princess reached for the sword, the Flabberracker screeched and swooped down, missing her by an inch!"**_ read Narcissa dramatically, Lyrisadora and Draco clutched the sheets of the bed tighter.

**_"The princess dived for the sword, as the monster circled her, its breath stank up the air green fog forming around. Mordred saw he princess struggle to reach for the sword. Mordred struggled to his feet, and thought quickly, he scanned the area for a weapon of any source. He started throwing stones at the monster, this detracted the monster long enough for the princess to grab the sword from the mountain top. The Flabberracker launched for Mordred. The princess raised her sword and with one swift of the sword, she slayed the beast! "_**

"Yay!" cried Lyrisadora and Draco.

"_However._.." continued Narcissa. The children fell silent.

_"**As the beast fell and crashed to the mountain floor, it caused a quake, causing the princess to fall!**_**"** read Narcissa animatedly. The children gaped.

**_"The princess clung to the cliff edge for dear life, Mordred recovered his self and quickly zoomed towards the princesses aid, he lifted her up and hugged her tightly." _**

Lyrisadora and Draco sighed in relief, Draco gave a loud yawn. Narcissa decided to wrap the story up.

**_"The two kissed tenderly, they then returned to the kingdom, where the princess was hailed as a hero and Mordred was given knight hood. Deciding the wizard was pure and noble enough to marry his sister, king Orion allowed them to wed. Which they did immediately, the princess and Mordred were wed, the two then had many children, grew old together and lived happily ever after,the end,_"** finished Narcissa, closing the book.

"And now it's time for bed," said Narcissa firmly.

"Mummy, cwan I sweep here with Lywa twonight?" implored Draco hopefully as he nuzzled tiredly on his sisters shoulder. Narcissa sighed tiredly, she gave them a small smile.

"Fine," she sighed, they beamed. Lyrisadora snuggled deeper into the covers. Narcissa kissed Draco on the forehead before tucking him in. They gently closed their eyes. Narcissa stroked Draco's cheek affectionately, then placed a warm kiss on Lyrisadora's cheek. "Goodnight my little flower and dragon," whispered Narcissa. She quietly turned off the lamb and walked through the open bedroom door, closing it softly behind her.

"_Orange_ and _green eyes_?" said a familiar sarcastic voice.

Narcissa jumped slightly, she clutched her chest as she sharply looked to the source of the voice. She sighed in relief once she recognized her husbands familiar face. He was leaning partly on the wall next to the bedroom door, wearing a familiar skeptical snobbish look.

"Lucius, you scared me," exclaimed Narcissa, as she relaxed. Lucius leaned off the wall and straitened up.

"Forgive me-I was just listening to your_ intriguing_ story," drawled Lucius. "_Very_ creative-though I do wish you'd stop filling their heads with all that fairy tale nonsense," drawled Lucius. Narcissa sighed, she hated it when Lucius treated Lyrisadora and Draco like mini adults and less like children, he was making them grow up way to fast.

"They're _children_ Lucius, they're _meant_ to believe in fairy tales," said Narcissa firmly, with her hands on her hips.

"_What ever you say,_" sighed Lucius , not looking at all interested at what she was trying to say. Narcissa decided to give up and change the subject.

"Why are you here anyway?" questioned Narcissa curiously. Lucius hardly ever listened in on their bedtime stories.

"You were taking so long to settle the children, so I just came to find you,then I heard you start telling the children about 'The Princess and the Flabberracker', so I decided to stay and listen-the steam punk kingdom and multi colored changing eyes fascinated me greatly, by the way," exclaimed Lucius.

"I'm glad you liked it, our children have a wild imaginations," said Narcissa, taking hold of his hand.

"Very wild," murmured Lucius as he stroked and kissed her hand softly. "Perhaps you can tell me all about that special Princess Elladora , in bed," said Lucius velvety. Narcissa giggled. Lucius smirked and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"Lucius," squealed Narcissa her face flushed. "The children are trying to sleep," she hissed. Lucius rolled his eyes at her.

"Then_ come on_ then," said Lucius gesturing her to come. "Personally, I find Purple and green eyes, _very_ attractive," Lucius murmured into Narcissa's ear. Narcissa chuckled as Lucius led her by the hand to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>And what Narcissa and Lucius do from there, is entirely up to the readers imagination. The Princess and the Flabberracker story, is a mixture of a Mary Sue and classical fairy tale princess parody.<strong>

**I know I'm about a few days late with the update, but these drabble plots just come randomly from my head, so I kind need time to refresh ideas now and then. Anything you want to know about what happens in Lyrisadora's childhood, you can ask in the review.**

**Thanks for the over 1,000 hits! :)**

**SO...-REV-VIEW!-**


	5. A Mother's Love story

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes must be corrected<strong>

**Chapter: A Mother's Love Story**

* * *

><p><em>1st October 1985<em>

Narcissa hummed softly as she tucked Lyrisadora into the bed. She stoked her cheek warmly.

"Did you have a good birthday sweetheart?" questioned Narcissa softly. Lyrisadora nodded.

"Yes mother," she replied. Narcissa's smile wavered slightly, as she saw clearly that Lyrisaadora was lying. While on Draco's birthday, there would be a series of laughing children, cake and excitement, Lyrisadora's were just plain depressing. When Narcissa had asked Lyrisadora if she wanted to invite her friend around for the party, basically Cassondria and so fourth, Lyrisadora had strongly refused. In the past Narcissa would have invited tham around anyway, but after seeing how Lyrisadora would just be anti-social around them, she eventually just stopped trying.

So instead of laughter and excitement, this birthday had just been a family gathering, which had been slightly awkward, seeing how you can't really play pin the tail on the house elf properly, because adults tend to be self contious and would rather talk about boring grown up things like ministry dealings and Muggle protection acts. All in all she was glad it was over.

"That's nice dear," said Narcissa sweetly, she wasn't exactly going to show her true feelings. Ignorence was bliss in her opinion. Lyrisadora nodded , shifting slightly uncomfortably as though she wanted to say something, but decided against it last minute. Lyrisadora quickly lay down on her pillow turning away from her mother. Narcissa saw her stare blankly at the wall in front of her. Narcissa sighed quietly.

"Good night sweetheart," said Narcissa tiredly.

"Night," responded Lyrisadora meekly. Narcissa sat up and made her way to the door. She had just turned the handle when she heard Lyrisadora's voice.  
>"Mother," she said. Narcissa turned to her curiously. Her other hand ready to turn off the light.<p>

"Yes Lyrisa?" inquired Narcissa.

"Father says I'm too old, but...will you tell me a story please?" implored Lyrisadora hopefully. Narcissa smiled slightly at this and nodded. She released the door nob and made her way back to Lyrisadora's bed. Lyrisadora quickly sat up in her bed.

"What story would you like?" questioned Narcissa. Lyrisadora thought for a moment.

"Could you imagine up one?" Lyrisadora asked conceivably. Narcissa smiled and nodded. She then tried to think of what story to tell. She looked at Lyrisadora's expectant face, she let a small smile grace her lips, Lyrisadora reminded her a lot of herself at times, Mainly in looks and odd personality quirks.

"How about, how I met your father," suggested Narcissa slowly. She had never told the children how she met Lucius, though she had often caught Basilia dropping nasty hints about it, which were normally small distortions of the actual truth.

"What is there to tell-you and father fell in love and produced me, then Draco," said Lyrisadora.

"Well, it's a little bit more complicated than that," said Narcissa slowly. Lyrisadora looked confused. "Let me start from the beginning," stated Narcissa, Lyrisadora nodded in a agreement. "Well you see, it all started when I was seventeen…."

_Flashback_

_I was at another one of my parents associates Pure-blood balls. Normally loved those sort of things, however I wasn't as excited about this ball than I was with the others. While my sister Bellatrix laughed haughtily with a group of her friends, I stood alone. I sighed deeply as I looked into my glass of red elf wine, wishing to be anywhere but here._

_"Hey Narcissa," said a familiar voice. My head shot up, bringing me out of my train of thought. It was Henrietta Crouch, who looked very jubilant._

_"Yes Hetty?" I drawled._

_"Oh you'll never guess!" she squeeled._

_"Why, what is it?" I questioned curiously._

_"Lucius Malfoy is here," she whispered, inclining her head over to the ballroom entrance. I strained my neck to get a look over the crowds. That's when I saw him, his silky platinum just above the shoulders lengh hair, tied back in a neat slick ponytail. His grey blue eyes scanned the other guests lazily as he followed his father through the crowds. I stared at him mesmerised. Lucius turned his head slightly in my direction, his piercing grey blue eyes met my soft light brown, I flushed and quickly looked away, I dared a chance to look back, but by that time he had already dissolved into the crowds. I felt foolish, like he'd think of me like a child for gawking at him like that._

_For three years I had developed a crush for him. It had been a little pathetic at times, the way I'd stalk him around school, giggling at his jokes, I only stopped in sixth year when I heard them laughing at me behind my back, saying I was like a lost kicked puppy following him around. This had made me back off, though he still invited me out to hang around with his friends at times. Though I never got to go, because my father would forbid me, saying even though he was a Malfoy, that didn't give reason for it to be appropriate for a teenage girl to be alone with a group of hormonel boys._

_"Hey Narcissa, Narcissa-Narcissa!" snapped Henrietta._

_"Hmm? Oh sorry," I appologised feebly. Henrietta arched and eyebrow._

_"You've still have the hots for Lucius, don't you?" questioned Henrietta slyly, her lip curling upwards._

_"No, I just…" I trailed off. Henrietta rolled her eyes._

_"I don't blame you-if I wasn't already engaged to Potencrest…" trailed off Henrietta, as she gazed into space dreamily._

_"Yes well you are, so you can stop daydreaming," I snapped in irritation._

_"All right , all right- I was only playing. Anyway, you're not the only one, my nethew Barty has started to follow him around like a lost puppy," drawled Henrietta. I still thought it sounded weird whenever Henrietta talked about Bartemius Crouch Jr being her nethew, even though I knew Bartemius Crouch Sr was her older brother. Being seventeen and already having a nephew just made you feel old._

_"Oh Merlin," gasped Henrietta in panic. I turned back to her and looked at her puzzled._

_"What?" I questioned._

_"Lucius Malfoy is walking towards us," she exclaimed nervously. I quickly snapped my neck to where she was looking. And sure enough, there he was. Walking lazily towards us, his nose slightly hung in the air and his steps as graceful as the air of confidence he held. My eyes widened, I hadn't spoken to him in months , not since he left Hogwarts and travelled around the world for a year, I had seen him at parties and dinners true, but we hadn't spoken, exchanged glances, yes, but nothing more._

_"Ladies," he drawled as he stood in front of us._

_"Lucius," I and Henrietta said in unison. There was a slight pause, Henrietta looked between Lucius and me._

_"Well, I best go, I have to make sure Preston doesn't go off with some girl-I don't want him tainted before our wedding day," joke Henrietta, before quickly slipping away out of sight. I had a strong urge to follow her, however I found myself entranced in his eyes, unable to move, finally he un-locked eyes with me and scanned the ballroom._

_"This parties a tad dull, don't you agree," he drawled. I quickly nodded and dared to take one step forward closure to him._

_"I found myself nearly falling asleep during the dancing," I joked nervously, he smirked in amusement, I let a quiet sigh of relief escape me. "How was your trip?" I questioned apprehensively, in and effort to make small talk._

_"Good, I was particulary fascinated by the French aristocratically history," replied Lucius._

_"That's interesting-the last time I visited France, was when I was thirteen, with my parents," I stated, I tensed as the music started to play, I wondered if he would ask me to dance, if so, I was worried I'd embarrass my self. We stood in silence for a few seconds, before he cleared his throat and turned to me._

_"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to take. "I promise you wont fall asleep," he joked, I giggled and took his hand._

_"I'd love to," I answered warmly, he nodded and led me to the dance floor, we quickly took are position and danced in silence. I tried to keep in check with my dance steps not looking at him._

_"So is Hogwarts treating you well?" Lucius inquired._

_"Oh, yes, my grades were better than last year, father was pleased about that," I replied._

_"I'm just glad I left, I honestly don't know how I survived the smell from the Mudbloods, for all those years," muttered Lucius. I smirked and let a small chuckle escape me._

_"Oh don't get me started on them, that Muggle-born Hufflepuff Mary Williams is such a common thing , I don't know what Reginald Cattlemole sees in her, even a fat lump like him could do better," I sneered , scrunching up my nose in disgust, Lucius snorted, which caught me off guard slightly, he quickly composed himself._

_"It's always a sad day when Pure and filthy blood mix," sighed Lucius, I nodded strongly, he swirled me, I nearly lost my balance as my high heels caught on my dress, But he caught me, I smiled gratefully up at him._

_"Um,thank you," I said, as I blushed slightly in embarrassment. He pulled me to my feet, we stared at each other for a moment, until the music stopped and everyone around us started clapping curtly, bringing us back. I looked away from him quickly._

_"I was wondering," he started to say, I looked at him expectantly, he was struggling to find the right words. "I was wondering, if you might feel inclined, to join me for say, a cup of coffee in Diagon ally tomorrow?" implored Lucius. I smiled brightly, but then a sudden thought caused my smile to droop._

_"Oh, I'd love to,really, It's just…I don't think my father would allow me," I replied sadly, I looked down in embarrassment, the fact I was of age and yet wasn't allowed to leave my home without permission was extremely embarrassing._

_"Oh, I see," he said, clear disappointment evident in his tone. "May I ask why?" he questioned._

_"He doesn't like me being alone with older boys," I exclaimed. He nodded curtly and forced a small smile._

_"Oh well, another time," he said before bowing and stepping away from me and disappearing back into the crowd. My faced held clear misery in it as I wondered over to a corner of the ballroom and went back to wishing I was anywhere but here._

_End Flashback_

"So what happened next mother?" questioned Lyrisadora.

"Well, I still saw your father now and then, but always with my elders close by. However after I left Hogwarts, I was given more freedom. By 19 I was of age expected to marry, however, I declined all the men my parents through at me, as I waited for Lucius," elaborated Narcissa.

"But when did you get married?" asked Lyrisadora.

"Well, we started courting when I was 20, but things only started to kick off when I was 21..."

_Flashback_

_"Lucius, where are we going?" I questioned , as he led me down the hallway of Malfoy Manor. We had slipped away at the first chance of escape from the party._

_"Just be patient dear," he replied in a hushed voice. He continued to lead her until they stopped outside a wooden door. "Here we are," he said. "They won't be able to bother us here," he stated to himself. I was confused by his behavior._

_"Bother us? From what, w-what will we be doing?" I questioned nervously, he didn't reply, he just kissed me tenderly, pushing his lips hard against mine, I didn't resist as he started kissing me my neck, I moaned. He opened the door and pulled me in by the waist, still kissing me..._

_End Flashback_

_"_Then what? Mother what happened?" questioned Lyrisadora eagerly. Narcissa paused, she remembered that the details of what happened next, were not meant to be heard by such young ears.

"Ummm, we kissed some more, then left to go back to the party," lied Narcissa cheerfully, Lyrisadora looked confused.

"No, I meant how did you get married?" snapped Lyrisadora.

"Oh that, the next day he proposed, we got married, I became pregnant with you, then Draco followed and now we're a happy family," replied Narcissa quickly.

"But-" Lyrisadora tried to protest. However Narcissa quickly interrupted her.

"No more questions, it's time for bed!" snapped Narcissa sweetly. "Lay down so mommy can tuck you in," ordered warmly, Lyrisadora frowned but laid back on her pillow, pulling her cover over and 'humphed' with annoyance. Narcissa quickly kissed her on the cheek before turning off the light and shutting the door behind her. She gave a loud sigh of relief. She lent against the wall and closed her eyes as she recalled what really happened next..

_Flashback_

_Narcissa broke away from his lips as she peered around the room, it was slightly small, but still quite big all the same, it was decorated dark green and had a single set of drawers and a double bed against the wall. He edged her closure to the bed, Narcissa fell onto the bed, they continued to make out until Narcissa felt him start to untie her dress. Her eyes bulged as she quickly pushed him off. She sat up and breathed heavily. There was a brief moment of silence. Narcissa glanced at Lucius, he was looking at her in clear irritation, the dim light also highlighted slight signs of frustration. _

_"What's wrong now?" he snapped coldly. Narcissa winced at his harsh tone._

_"I'm scared," she whispered. Looking down ashamed. She had never tried this sort of thing before. Her mother had always told her to keep her chastity locked, only allowing those worthy to break it. _

_"But there's nothing to be scared off," he snapped. She flushed red, she felt so stupid, like a child. She was a virgin at 21 because she was too scared. Bellatrix had done it many times with Rodolphus, she even joke about it was the only thing he was good for. Even An-that blood traitor, had probably soiled herself with that Mudblood. She loved Lucius, he was just as pure-blooded, rich and attractive as her, he was worthy, so why was she so afraid?_

_"I-I know, it's just...what if I get pregnant?" protested Narcissa. Lucius rolled his eyes at her._

_"You won't, you have to be on your period, are you on your cycle?" he questioned, Narcissa shook her head slowly, she wanted to say yes, but she couldn't lie to him._

_"Then there's nothing to worry about,is there" drawled Lucius. Narcissa clasped her hands tighter, she pursed her lips. She felt his thumb warmly stroke her cheek. "Don't worry, I haven't any cooties," he joke softly. She remained silence. He paused, before he moved his hand down to her boob area. Narcissa sat stiffly and didn't resist. She loved him, she was scared but maybe it would all be okay. She turned to him and apprehensively kissed him on the lips. Lucius took this as a signal to proceed as he immediately started to untie her dress._

* * *

><p><em> Two weeks later...<em>

_Narcissa sat waiting for his reaction. Lucius stared at her shocked, the only noise heard was the sound of taps and people around them babble in the background of the coffee shop. _

_"Pregnant?" he repeated in a strained voice. She nodded stiffly. "How far along?" he questioned._

_"Two weeks, I went to St Mungo's for a check up, the healer told me-I had to threaten to kill her if she so much as uttered a word of it to anyone," she replied nervously. He swore under his breath._

_"Does anyone..." he trailed off._

_" No," she choked. There was a tense silence. Lucius licked his lips._

_"Should we...dispose of it?" inquired Lucius in a hushed tone. Narcissa's eyes widened in horror._

_"No! Lucius, this is our baby," she hissed, appalled that he would even think such a thing. "Please,Lucius, I'm scared," Narcissa choked, as tears started to form in her eyes._

_"Oh, no, ssshhh, it's alright, I'll figure out something," soothed Lucius softly, wiping away a stray tear._

_"Really?" she breathed. "You'll stay with me?" she questioned in a strained voice. Lucius nodded stiffly._

_"Of course, this isn't any old baby, Narcissa you're carrying a Malfoy heir," hissed Lucius, himself looking slightly unhinged. "Now, we'll have to keep this hushed-the press would have a field day-I'll have to tell my parents, but it's all right they'll, sort of, understand," stated Lucius. Narcissa nodded, she smiled a watery smile at him._

_"Thank you, I love Lucius," said Narcissa._

_"I love you to," said Lucius, giving her a strained smile._

* * *

><p><em>"WHAT!" shouted the shrill voice of Basilia Malfoy. Narcissa clutched Lucius arm tighter. Basilia breathed heavily as her eyes bore into Narcissa.<em>

_"Basilia, calm down," sighed Abraxes, as he pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the young couple. He eyed Narcissa up and down. "How far are you?" he questioned sharply._

_"16 days sir,I started showing symptoms early," replied Narcissa nervously, she was quite intimidated by Abraxes Malfoy._

_"Well, I suppose the damage isn't too severe-Lucius I assume you're going to wed her as soon as possible?" drawled Abraxes. Lucius nodded._

_"Of course, I suppose it is my duty to rectify, my, mistake," responded Lucius. Narcissa smiled at him warmly._

_"Splendid, then all we must do is keep this all hushed up, then when you're married you may announce you are expecting and everything will fit into place," concluded Abraxes._

_"What?" spluttered Basilia, her eyes bulged. "Abraxes, he can't marry her!" protested Basilia, pointing a bony finger at Narcissa. Abraxes arched an eyebrow._

_"And why ever not?" questioned Abraxes._

_"Because, she's not worthy, look what mess she has gotten Lucius into," spat Basilia, eyeing Narcissa with distaste. _

_"Basilia, Narcissa is a Black , a pure-blooded wealthy witch, who comes from a noble linage- and even though I admit I do not like the circumstances, and her personal character should be put into question," drawled Abraxes. Lucius gritted his teeth, but said nothing. "I'm sure she will make an adequate bride for Lucius," finished Abraxes. Basilia sneered._

_"We will see," Basilia snarled. Narcissa's eyes narrowed at the woman with distaste. _

_"Oh, don't worry, you **will** see," sneered Narcissa defiantly, causing Basilia's eyes to widen then narrow at her. Lucius smirked. While Abraxes looked slightly affronted._

_Narcissa smiled sweetly at her and hugged Lucius' arm tightly, showing she was here to stay, whether they liked it or not..._

_End Flashback_

Narcissa sighed deeply, once coming out of her train of thought, she often wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't gotten pregnant back then, but then she smiled, Lyrisadora's sudden arrival had been what got Narcissa and Lucius married, she may have not been the boy they had been all hoping for, but she was her daughter and Draco's big sister. Narcissa smirked as she slowly lent off the wall. She walked down the hall in silence, her high heeled shoes echoing on the stone hallway floor. Maybe one day she'd tell Lyrisadora what role she played in pulling Narcissa and Lucius together, thought Narcissa as she walked along. One day.

* * *

><p><strong>12th Chapter,yes! We made it! I hope this chapter was okay. I know I haven't done many in Lyrisadora's POV lately, but I wanted to explore how her family interact around her and how they view her. I also wanted to provide a back story to Basilia's comment, "Well, we were simply just waiting for the <em>right<em> bride, sadly fate decided to mess around and get knocked up, and here we are now."**

**Probably be updating every seven days now, gonna try and reach my chapter number goal.**

**Review please.**


	6. Interesting seating Arrangements

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others.****

* * *

><p><strong>A Night at the Opera<strong>

**Chapter: Interesting seating arrangements **

* * *

><p><em>8th August 1984<em>

Lyrisadora looked around sheepishly as she stuck close to her father in the crowds. Lucius and Lyrisadora made there way along the fine lavish red carpets towards their Opera seats. They were planning to watch an Opera piece Narcissa had picked out for them, which was called 'A Magical Romance', deciding that it was about time they had a bonding session, saying how it was important they each preserve these precious memories, so they could cherish them forever. Lyrisadora wasn't sure what the Opera play's storyline was about, but her mother had assured her she'd love it. Lyrisadora glanced up at her father who was wearing his best dress robes of the week, Narcissa had insisted that Lyrisadora look her best, so she had spent hours trying to pick her outfit, finally deciding on a floaty frilly royal blue dress.

Lyrisadora followed her father into the private top box, she was instantly greeted by the sight of tall well dressed Ministry officials. Lyrisadora suddenly felt very small while surrounded by such people. She absent mildly slid her hand into her father's for reassurance, her father looked at her slghtly awe but said nothing and didn't pull away, as the two made their way over to their seats.

"Ah Lucius, fancy seeing you here," said a male voice. Lyrisadora turned to the man, Lyrisadora felt her father's hand tighten around hers, standing in front of them was a flamboyantly dressed old tall thin man with a very long silver beard tucked into his belt and twinkling blue eyes, the man was smiling kindly. Lyrisadora stared wide eyed at him, she glanced at her father who was looking at the man passively, however his jaw was stiff and twitched slightly.

"Dumbledore," drawled Lucius curtly. "How, simply_ pleasant_," sneered Lucius coldly. Lyrisadora stared at the man in disbelief, she had read about Albus Dumbledore in books, but had never actually seen him in real life. However despite the clear sneer in her father's tone, Mr Dumbledore continued to smile brightly.

"As it is to see you Lucius," said Dumbledore politely, he then turned to Lyrisadora and smiled brightly at her. "Ah and you must be the famous Miss Malfoy your father mentioned in his letter to me," said Dumbledore cheerfully, Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly at the man with loathing.

"Hello Mr Dumbledore," greeted Lyrisadora shyly.

"Hello my, dear I presume you too are here to watch the show?" implored Dumbledore. Lyrisadora nodded.

"Mother has booked the show for us-do you like the opera, sir?" questioned Lyrisadora politely.

"Ah yes, I do like to pop out during the summer to see a quick show- an old friend of mine managed to get me a seat here," exclaimed Dumbledore. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Yes well, as much as I'm sure we would_ love_ to hear another _elaborate_ tale of yours, Dumbledore, however we must be getting to our seats," said Lucius coldly, he sharply grasped Lyrisadora's hand tighter and dragged her away. "Old coot," muttered Lucius darkly as they reached their seats and sat down. A second later Dumbledore sat down in the seat next to Lyrisadora. Her father looked momentary shocked when he saw him, Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"Lovely seats, we'll get a good view up here," exclaimed Dumbledore excitingly. Lucius growled and turned away, Lyrisadora sat in between them, unsure what to do. The music started as the curtains lifted, revealing a medieval village. Lyrisadora's eyes widened; she had never been to the opera before and found the experience exciting.

"Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore, Lyrisadora looked at the strange sweets curiously; she wondered what these strange sweets were.

"She doesn't want one," snapped her father coldly, before Lyrisadora could speak, Lyrisadora quickly retracted her hand away from the bag and looked down. Dumbledore frowned slightly but said nothing, Lyrisadora heard her father mutter something darkly under his breath. However Lyrisadora stopped pondering on her father and Mr Dumbledore's frictional relationship as the main character, Miss Barnston, started to sing. Lyrisadora was entranced by the woman's voice, her voice was so gentle and smooth. The woman glided gracefully around the stage. Lucius sighed, looking extremely bored.

As the play carried on Lyrisadora became more and more enthralled in the play, Dumbledore chuckled as a comical character slipped on a potato and fell on his bum, Lyrisadora giggled and clapped.

"That once happened to me when I was young, my bottom was never the same," stated Dumbledore merrily, Lyrisadora tried to muffle her laugh with her hands, as not to be rude.

The curtains closed as the intermission commenced. The three seat occupants didn't budge.

"So are you enjoying the show?" questioned Dumbledore, Lyrisadora nodded enthusiastically.

"It is positively fascinating, I am particularly enthralled in the two lovers poetic romance, however I was particularly afraid when they were cornered just moments before, I am ecstatic to now what happens next," exclaimed Lyrisadora excitingly fast, eager to see what happened next.

"How intriguing- Lucius it seems your daughter has a way with words," stated Dumbledore brightly, Lucius have him a cold smile.

"What were you expecting, she is a Malfoy, after all? But I suppose you don't meet many intelligent young minds like hers, with all those other _children_ running around your school, now would you?" sneered Lucius coldly, smiling nastily. Dumbledore seemed unfazed and continued to smile brightly.

"I'll have you know Lucius, that Hogwarts has a collection of young minds all bright in their own way-which I'm sure your daughter will soon join," said Dumbledore pleasantly. Lucius' mouth thinned.

"Well I always expected great things from Lyrisadora, Dumbledore, I have no doubt she will be bright at Hogwarts," said Lucius coldly. Dumbledore nodded dotingly and smiled.

"I'm sure she will-are you looking forward to Hogwarts my dear?" inquired Dumbledore, Lyrisadora nodded timidly, less open now since the argument.

"Yes sir, I cannot wait to go," replied Lyrisadora nervously.

"Excellent, Hogwarts and I look forward to seeing you, as I always say, Hogwarts will always give help to those who need it," said Dumbledore. Lyrisadora smiled. Lucius sneered.

"It seems your sanity is beginning to degrade, Dumbledore," drawled Lucius acidly. Lyrisadora felt uneasy as her father blatantly insulted Dumbledore.

"Ah, I see your opinions on me haven't changed since our last exchange, Lucius," chuckled Dumbledore, Lyrisadora looked at the Dumbledore strangely, he was slightly bizarre in her opinion. "However I assure you, I am as sane as you are," said Dumbledore. Lucius seemed to take offence to this as his nostrels flared slightly and his jaw tightened in fury.

"I assure you, my sanity is at peak condition, not much can be said about yours, considering your_ linage_ often has to be put into question," snarled Lucius.

"And as I told you before Lucius, such things are irrelevant,in my opinion," said Dumbledore calmly, Lucius was about to retort, however just then the curtains reopened and the lights dimmed.

"Father it's starting," squealed Lyrisadora excitingly, as she shushed the two men. The music started again, Lyrisadora heard Mr Dumbledore start to hum along with the tune merrily. Lyrisadora suppressed a giggle, this man was very odd in her opinion.

The characters resumed their former positions. The play resumed again. Suddenly the evil soldiers were ambushed by the rebels and the two lovers were rescued.

"Father look, they escaped!" whispered Lyrisadora, tugging her father's sleeve excitingly. Lucius forced a smile and nodded, not looking at all interested. Lyrisadora looked back at the show eagerly. The play progressed smoothly as the lovers hid and had romantic moments.

"I'm your father!" yelled the main antagonist, Sir Duncan. The whole audience (minus the obvious) gasped in unison.

"I say, this is an interesting plot twist," muttered Dumbledore, Lyrisadora nodded strongly.

"I thought his father was the grand lord of Havington," stated Lyrisadora in a hushed tone.

"Ah, the wonders of theater," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Does Hogwarts produce plays sir?" inquired Lyrisadora.

"No, not since the incident a few years ago involving the three main characters having a wand battle and nearly destroying the entire great hall," answered Dumbledore calmly. Lyrisadora's eyes widened as she gaped.

"They had a _wand battle_ in the great hall?"whispered Lyrisadora in shock, she wondered why anyone would risk getting in that much trouble.

"Yes, in their defense, they were very good duelers," said Dumbledore. Lyrisadora looked at him awe, she wondered how he could be so carefree about the matter.

Bang!

Lyrisadora jumped as she looked back at the stage, where there was a puff of salmon pink smoke where the main antagonist stood moments before.

"What happened?" Lyrisadora questioned her father, Lucius sighed deeply.

"Sir Duncan has just vanished from the stage in a quick escape from the authorities, who found out he was the one who murdered Lady Camel and was the one who framed his son, who was later to be the father of Miss Barnston's baby, until she had a miscarriage -honestly weren't you listening?" he drawled.

"Oh," was all Lyrisadora could say, she had forgotten all about the play while she had been in deep discussion with Mr Dumbledore. Lyrisadora tried to pay attention to the play, which was progressing very quickly. Finally the climax arrived. Miss Branston lay unconscious on the stage floor bleeding from her leg, as Sir Duncan and his son Sir Ricknore engaged in a wand battle. Sir Duncan had Sir Ricknore cornered, wand discarded. Miss Branston stirred and eventually woke, she saw her lover cornered, she struggled but picked up her discarded wand and shot a spell at Sir Duncan, killing him instantly. The two lovers embraced lovingly.

Finally when the curtains closed the audience stood and clapped enthusiastically. Lyrisadora clapped and tugged her father's sleeve.

"Wasn't that exciting father?" questioned Lyrisadora brightly. Lucius stood up and brushed his robe.

"_Very_, a little far fetched if you ask me. as if they would all live happily ever after," drawled Lucius. Lyrisadora's smile drooped slightly.

"But happy endings can happen-mother says, that all you must do is believe," protested Lyrisadora strongly. Lucius shook his head in irritation.

"Honestly, when will your mother stop filling your head with those silly tales," muttered Lucius. Lyrisadora looked slightly disappointed, she wondered if her father was right, he had been right about Santa not being real, so she supposed he was right now.

"Ah, what a show," said Dumbledore cheerfully standing up, as he rubbed his hands together. "I actually wouldn't mind seeing it again," added Dumbldore. Lyrisadora grinned.

"I also would not mind-father may we see it again?Please," pleaded Lyrisadora looking up at her father wide eyed. Lucius groaned and glared at Dumbledore for putting the idea in her head.

"Maybe, another time," said Lucius. "Now, let's go, your mother will worry if we're late," said Lucius, preparing to leave.

"Goodbye Lucius," said Dumbledore politely, Lucius just smirked coldly

"Dumbledore," he said coldly, as he placed his hand on Lyrisadora's back to usher her out. However Lyrisadora quickly turned to Dumbledore and smiled sweetly.

"Goodbye Mr Dumbledore, it was nice talking to you," she said merrily. Dumbledore smiled.

"It was a pleasure, goodbye Miss Malfoy," said Dumbledore nodding curtly. Lucius quickly ushered Lyrisadora out with his cane.

"Old fool," muttered Lucius once they were out of ear shot. Lyrisadora looked at him curiously, she wondered why her father hated Mr Dumbledore so much. From what she read, he seemed like a very brave and good man, a little strange, but good and kind all the same.

"Father," said Lyrisadora, as they walked down the stairs to the exit.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Why do you dislike Mr Dumbledore so much?" questioned Lyrisadora. His jaw stiffined.

"Because, he is an old whackjob ,who holds no values, has no sanity and consorts with filthy company," sneered Lucius coldly.

"Oh, why is he a whack-job again?" inquired Lyrisadora meekly.

"Because he continues to express bizarre ideas, with his Muggles are equal banter and idiotic morals-not to mention he's an attention seeking _Gryffindor_, he's an idiot," sneered Lucius. Lyrisadora had the idea her father was exaggerating slightly, even she knew Albus Dumbledore wasn't an idiot. But to avoid a lecture from her father she decided to drop the subject and quickly changed it.

"I see. Do you think we may see the next play father?" questioned Lyrisadora innocently, Lucius looked slightly confused.

"What next play?" he questioned suspiciously.

"The sequel of course!" cried Lyrisadora, pulling out a program from under her arm. "Apparently it will be released in _less_ than a month!" exclaimed Lyrisadora excitingly as she looked through the program eagerly. Lucius groaned loudly as Lyrisadora started to jabber on about the lovers next adventure. Lyrisadora heard her father curse under his breath and heard him mumble that he never going to let Narcissa guilt him into something like this ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>14 chapters YEAH! Only two more chapters and I'm finished! Yes I am ending these drabbles,for now, because nothing last forever, plus I think I've pretty much filled in all the back stories for the main plot. Plus my brother's finally going to post the second chapter (Finally) in a couple of days, or 'when he's ready' or whatever. <strong>

**I might come back to this if I get any new ideas, I know this chapter wasn't amazing, but I wanted to do a chapter with Dumbledore in...I suppose I could have done a Snape chapter...**

**But that's for another time.**

**Review please!**


	7. Daughter's admirers, are a father's enim

**First: I don't own any canon harry potter characters, I however do own any OC characters, as they came from mine and my brother's imagination.**

**OK, so basically this story is a little series of drabbles to fill in the missing childhood history gaps in Malfoy Heiress; AKA my brother's story, called Malfoy Heiress- which he is currently editing- And apparently he's renamed the new version "breaking through the paint."**

**Warning; my writing style is quite different from my brother's, so the language between the different stories will be visibly different.**

****I have been inspired by many fics, so this fan fiction may/will hold some similarities with others.****

* * *

><p><strong>He threatens because he cares<strong>

**Chapter: A daughter's admirers, are a father's enemy**

* * *

><p><em>5th <em>_August 1__992 _

Lyrisadora quickly followed her mother and father into the Quidditch supplies shop. Draco was at a 'play date', as Narcissa had put it, at the Goyles, so it was just Lyrisadora and her parents for a change: This however was not how Lyrisadora had wanted to spend her day. She originally had wanted to go to Diagon ally alone to meet her friends George, Fred ,Lee and Oliver. However once her mother found out she was going shopping, she had insisted on coming, and of course she had dragged Lucius along to join in with the 'fun.'

Lyrisadora sighed quietly, she only chose this store for a change because she didn't want to run into her friends at flourish and blotts.

"Lyrisadora?" said Narcissa kindly. Lyrisadora turned to her parents sharply. "Is there anything you like dear?" she questioned. Lyrisadora looked around the shop, not many of the items interested her much.

"Ummm, nothing particularly...but I am still looking," said Lyrisadora carefully. Lucius sighed in impatience.

"Oh well, take your time, I and your father don't mind," said Narcissa pleasantly. Lyrisadora nodded and quickly walked to the nearest book section.

She scanned the range of books, she bent down to examine the lower shelves.

**Lucius POV**

Lucius could not believe he had allowed his wife to drag him out here, to do pointless shopping. When he had protested about going out Narcissa had given him a hard stare, she had said, "_she's been so anti-social lately, all she ever does is study and lock herself in her room! We need to get her out more,_" Narcissa had protested.

It was obvious Lyrisadora didn't want to be out now anyway, why she had wanted to go in the first place was a mystery. Besides Lucius would rather see her at home he thought. He scanned the shop in disgust, as he noticed a few known low half-bloods and Muggle-borns. He definitely did not want his daughter near such filth. Lucius quickly looked over at Lyrisadora, she was fine, simply looking for some books. Lucius smirked at this; he had never expected her to be so enthralled in books, it was quite strange. He did want her to study hard, that was a must, but the fact her hobbies mainly included reading alone, not visiting her friends or attending tea parties with her mother. Was a little unsettling.

His mother had once suggested that he stop her reading so much by only allowing her one book a week, saying her fascination was both un-lady like and strange. And he had considered doing this at times, whether it was when she was alone reading in a corner while other girls her age socialised, or when she was around the rest of the family just reading and ignoring them completely. But then he remembered the look on her face, every time he bought her a new book she'd never read and the way her face would light up when someone showed an interest in what she was reading.

Yes she was slightly strange, but she was a Malfoy and as long as she behaved like one he would allow these quirks. Lucius' eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of a brunette scruffy looking boy, near Lyrisadora, his lips thinned as he noticed the boy was smirking and eyeing Lyrisadora up and down with interest.

And to his horror and fury, the filth actual walked over to her to start a conversation. This was the last straw. Lucius' blood started to boil, he marched over to Lyrisadora at once.

**Lyrisadora's POV**

"So you come here often?" A scruffy boy asked. Lyrisadora smiled politely at him.

"Well not-" Lyrisadora began to reply, but stopped as a strong black leather gloved hand gripped her shoulder. Lyrisadora looked up. It was her father, his eyes narrowed at the boy, who's grin fell. Her father smirked.

"Tell me boy, what do you think gives you the right to talk to_ my_ daughter," he sneered coldly, the boy took a step back. Lyrisadora looked worriedly up at her father.

"Father please, he was just-" Lyrisadora tried to explain desperately, but her father silenced her by squeezing her shoulder.

"Hush, Lyrisadora," he ordered coldly. His face blank and eyes cold as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"I-I was just saying hi," the boy reasoned fearfully, holding his hands up in surrender. "What can I say man, your daughter is pretty hot," the boy joked nervously, hoping to amuse Lucius; sadly it did the opposite effect. Lyrisadora groaned, this boy was an idiot.

Lucius' eyes darkened, he sneered in disgust and drew his wand from his cane, he dug it into the boy's throat. The boy gulped as the wand dug deeper into his throat. Lyrisadora's eyes widened fearfully. Then just as Lucius was about to open his mouth.

"Lucius come, let's leave," said Narcissa sharply from behind them, putting a gentle, yet firm, hand on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius gave a sideways glance to Narcissa, then to the cowering boy. He did a growl before he lowered his wand and pocketed his wand,allowing himself and Lyrisadora to be led out by Narcissa. Lyrisadora stumbled slightly as her father led her down the street, gripping her shoulder, apparently under the impression she couldn't walk by herself.

"Lyrisadora, I can not believe you would allow that filth to talk to you," Lucius snapped. Deciding to blame Lyrisadora for the entire incident.

"But father-" Lyrisadora tried to protest.

"Don't interrupt! You could have easily ignored him. This is not how I expect you to act and this better not occur again, understood," Lucius lectured, as the three Malfoys travelled down the street. Lyrisadora sighed.

"Yes father," She replied tiredly, she couldn't be bothered to protest. Lucius nodded.

Narcissa glanced at the two and sighed loudly shaking her head, as Lucius continued to express his desire to maim that boy for his insolence.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra chapter, I've been wanting to post this chapter for a while now, I know it's short. The urge became to much when I saw a pic from davien art, that inspired the story in the first place; it's called 'If the Malfoys had a girl' and it's quite funny, it's actually how I came up with this whole fic in the first place.<strong>

**Anyway, the next chapter will carry on from 'Breaking away'.**

**Review, Review,Review, a repetition of words.**


	8. Panic and Fear

**First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters, I do own however any OC's.**

**Surprise one shot! This one is a lil sadistic, in the fact it involves Lyra getting beaten. But it isn't torture or whippings, just old fashioned corporal punishment. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Panic and Fear<strong>

* * *

><p><em>20th November 1985<em>

Lyrisadora breathed heavily as she stood in her father's study, standing in front of his desk as he sat behind it, staring at her venomously. A deathly silence hung in the air, the tension rising slowly as Lucius continued to stare at his daughter , his anger refusing to subside.

"Disgusting," he spat harshly, causing Lyrisadora to wince, he eyed her coldly. "Fraternising with a muggle; the worst form of filth," Lucius snapped. Lyrisadora's heart raced, forcing herself not to whimper, wishing she could run far away.

"I'm sorry father," she apologised weakly, trying to think of a way to calm him down. "I didn't kno-"

"Don't lie!" Lucius snapped, pointing and accusing finger at her, making her eyes widen fearfully. "Don't ever, lie to me-you knew, I had specifically told you to avoid the park we were passing, because it was infested with _muggles_," he continued harshly, himself standing up, causing Lyrisadora to back away slightly. He eyed her coldly before slowly moving around the desk towards her, continuing speaking as he did so. "Yet you deliberately disobeyed me," his tone chilly, making her whimper. He stopped in front her. "Such delinquency, deserves harsh punishment," her father said coldly, his tone emotionless and hard. Lyrisadora found it hard to breath as her father looked down at her coolly. "Don't you agree?" he questioned coldly.

Lyrisadora held back her tears as she nodded miserably. "Yes Father," she whispered, her voice breaking as he felt her eyes water, looking down so her father couldn't see her face. Lucius nodded stiffly.

"Hands on the desk," he instructed sharply. Lyrisadora placed her hands on the desk, herself shaking slightly. Lucius walked back behind his desk and opened one of the bottom draws, taking out a thick brown leather belt. Lyrisadora's eyes widened as she watched the belt being pulled out, before scrunching her eyes closed.

Lucius lifted up her dress, pulling down her tights and stretching the belt. Lyrisadora gripped the desk as she waited for the first strike, Lucius gritted his teeth as he stuck her backside hard with the belt, causing Lyrisadora to release a painful gasp, the water in her eyes building as another strike came. After the fourth strike her knees became weak as panic started to build, the survival instinct to run. The rational side of her brain told her it was foolish to try such a thing, but as her panic grew her need to escape escalated. The sixth strike came, harder than the others, her but felt like it was bleeding.

"S-stop," she croaked, tears falling freely from her eyes now. The seventh strike made her cry out in pain. " Father please!" she sobbed loudly, turning her head to him desperately, this caused his eyes to flare with anger.

"Silence!" he spat as he struck her again, with much more force. Lyrisadora cried as her panic reached her peak, just as her father was about to strike her for the tenth time, Lyrisadora dived out of the way, tripping over her pulled down tights. Lucius was momentary shocked for a moment as Lyrisadora desperately pulled up her tights and backed away against the wall, her breathing ragged as she trembled. Lucius regained himself and glared at her acidly, his fists clenching. "Get back here now," he instructed sharply, Lyrisadora cowered and shook her head. His anger grew. _"Lyrisadora_," he barked, when she didn't move he took a step closer. "Come here_ now_!" he yelled, making to grab her.

Lyrisadora sped towards the door, fumbling with the handle before wrenching the door open and running out of the study, her father screaming her name as she ran as fast as she could go. She stopped for a moment behind a corner, panting for breath, adrenaline pumping through her veins as her head felt dizzy. Trying to think where she could hide. Her mother was out of town for a beauty therapy session, her brother at a sleepover, leaving Lyrisadora to her father's mercy.

Lyrisadora felt her eyes well up with tears again as fear gripped her, completely terrified. She jumped and squeaked as she heared her father's booming voice.

"Lyrisadora!" He shouted, his footsteps coming near. Lyrisadora darted away, not knowing where she was running to. "There you are," she heard her father growl, catching sight of him down the hallway, Lyrisadora ran the opposite direction, hearing a popping noise, before her father apperated in front of her, grabbing her wrist, his eyes full of rage. Lyrisadora screamed in panic and tried to run away, trying to rip her wrist out of her father's death grip, causing him to twist her arm, making her cry out, his other hand holding the leather belt. "I swear I should lock you up and never let you see the light of day," he fumed, his voice hissing. Lyrisadora shook her head as she looked into her father's eyes, they held nothing but ice and danger. One thought stood bold in her mind, the thought of running, running somewhere safe and getting away.

The action acted quicker than her thoughts, as she plummeted her teeth into her father's knuckles, causing him swear and let go of her wrist. She backed away in horror as she processed what she had done, before speeding off again before her father could regain himself. Lyrisadora ran up a set of stairs before stumbling into an empty room, finding herself in a well kept guest bedroom, walls decorated a pale grey, regal bed immaculate facing the right wall, furniture spaced out well against the walls. Lyrisadora cried softly, herself trembling as her mind lay in jumbles, trying to find a hiding spot. Her eyes locked onto the sight of a rectangular basket at the end of the bed. She ran towards it and jumped inside, it being a little longer that herself, allowing her to lie down freely in it. Lyrisadora lay on her stomach,able to see thin strips through the basket, waiting for a while before hearing footsteps nearing her.

Lucius stopped outside of the room, glancing in as his fists clenched, his eyes narrowing as he silently entered. Lyrisadora's heart deafened her ears as she tried to quieten her breathing. Her father walked slowly around the room.

"Lyrisadora," he called icily, his tone making her shiver. "My patience is wearing thin," he hissed, walking nearer to her hiding spot. "I will give you to he count of three to come out and face your punishment, or suffer worse," he finished venomously, his tone chilly and dangerous. Lyrisadora froze. "One…" he drawled, she forced her body to stay paralysed. "Two.." he called, his tone becoming irritated as he clenched the belt tighter. Lyrisadora stopped breathing as she waited. "Three.." he called finally, before his lips pursed tighter, his anger boiling up again. She closed her eyes, wishing she could just disappear. Lucius growled. "Come out now! Lyrisadora I'm ordering!" he bellowed looking under the bed and then at the basket, he growled again, his patience gone as he wrenched the basket lid open and grabbed her, haling her up and slamming her to the floor. Lyrisadora whimper as she scrambled to get up. Lucius brandished the belt and struck her across the right side of her face, knocking her back down.

Lyrisadora cried, herself shaking as Lucius grabbed her hair. "What did I say!" he shouted, pulling her head upwards to face him. Lyrisadora choked.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, but he wasn't listening, he beat her bum with the belt, holding her in place by her hair and beating her repeatedly. Lyrisadora whimpered and cried out.

"Never-disobey-ever-ever -EVER-Again," he spat, whacking her hard after each word. "Do you understand?" he snapped, stricking her arm five more times. Lyrisadora nodded her head, which caused her more pain as her father's grip on her hair tightened

"Y-yes, yes Sir," she choked, wincing as he struck her again. Lucius struck her six more times on her backside , with full force before finally stopping, letting go of her hair as her knees gave way, leaving her a sobbing mess on the floor. Lucius started to control his breathing as he cleared his throat, composing himself a she stared at his crying daughter.

"Lyrisadora," he said sternly, he gave her a moment to calm herself as she looked up struggling to her feet. Lucius placed his hands behind his back and gave her a stern glare, causing her to flinch. "Go to your room, and wait for me," he ordered firmly. Lyrisadora nodded fearfully before quickly running away, thankful to escape to a place she deemed safe.

* * *

><p>She stared out of her bedroom window, sitting on the window bench, her bottom painful and sore, her sitting down adding to the pain, but after the first twenty minutes, she had adapted to the pain. Her expression was sad, herself motionless as she waited, ignoring her cat nuzzling her sides and instead continued to stare out the window.<p>

A few more minutes past, and then half an hour, which soon turned into two another hour. Lyrisadora was starting to wonder when her father would come to her room, she didn't know why he wanted to, hoping it was just a lecture and not another punishment. She felt her eyes begin to water again, but held back most of her tears, not having enough energy to cry again. She looked down at her hands, which had remain intact from the beating, her arms, but, face and sides were not so lucky.

Lyrisadora wondered what her mother would say when she saw the bruises, probably nothing, agreeing that her father had every right to punish her, however she would still other some kindness at the very least. And Draco would comfort her. She berated herself for acting so foolishly, she should have just taken her punishment without question, instead of causing her father's anger to grow further. Still, it had felt good not sitting back and taking her father's anger.

Lyrisadora sighed as she felt the right side of her face, wincing as she felt the soreness, and evident feeling of some flesh being cut. At least by now her father was probably calm, thinking logically and not allowing his anger to take over. She continued to stare out of the window, leaning her face against the cool window, flinching once the coolness hit her bruises, but calming after the coldness soothed her bruises. She closed her eyes, trying to drift away.

Lucius walked down the hallway, himself in a cooler mood, full of mixed emotions as he reviewed how he had treated his daughter. He wholeheartedly agreed that she had deserved her punishment fully, the girl needed to learn respect, as well as beating the blood-traitorous ideas out of her head. However he had to admit that he may have gone too far, frightening her to the extreme, causing her to go savage, as well as striking her face. Lucius hated the thought of scarring such a innocent face. And striking a woman didn't make him feel comfortable, he would never hurt Narcissa, he was many things, but a wife beater was not one of them. To him, beating children for their misdeeds, was perfectly acceptable, Lyrisadora was still a child, so beating her was perfectly justified in his eyes.

Perhaps it was vanity, but Lucius prided himself in his families good looks, and Lyrisadora was like a doll in his eyes, beautifully shaped and something to show off and admire. However now he had damaged her, which unsettled him greatly. He shook his head as he neared her door, the door wasn't fully shut and rested on the door frame. Lucius softly pushed the door open. His eyes resting on the small frame of Lyrisadora by the window bench. He decided to make himself known as he cleared his throat.

"Lyrisadora," he announced strongly, causing her eyes to pop open as her head snapped to his direction, herself quickly jumping off the window bench and curtsying to her father out of respect.

"Hello Father," she greeted nervously, hiding her face from him by looking down at the floor. Lucius sighed.

"Let's sit," he instructed, walking towards the window bench and sitting down. Lyrisadora resumed her seat opposite him, carefully sitting down, wincing as her bum met the cushion beneath placed his cane to the side next to him as he stared at her coolly for a moment.

Lyrisadora felt his eyes bore into her as she tried to remain calm, remaining silent as she wondered what her father wanted. "Let me see," he ordered calmly, reaching his hand out to touch her face, Lyrisadora visibly flinched as she kept her face lowered, clenching her fists on her lap. Lucius delicately lifted her chin up, turning her face sideways to the left, allowing him to see the bruised side of her face.

Lucius analysed her face. "Look what you made me do," he muttered, Lyrisadora's eyes snapped towards him, but kept her head still as he stroked a bruise with his thumb, making her wince again. "You have such a pretty face, you shouldn't have made me angry," he stated. Lyrisadora gulped, processing what he had said, his words embedding in her mind as she felt guilt fill her, and shame, maybe it was her fault. Her father continued. "If you hadn't run off like that I wouldn't have gotten more angry," he drawled. "And then I wouldn't have been so harsh," he argued, turning her face to face him, his eyes locking onto hers. "Do you understand Sweetheart?" he questioned softly. Lyrisadora was apprehensive and she swallowed, reviewing what he had said, how his point seemed so logical in her mind. To avoid punishment, the rules were simple, just do as you're told.

"Yes father," she answered, before gulping. "I'm sorry I bit you," she added quietly , lowering her eyes to his hand that was holding her chin up, the same hand that she had bitten, bite marks still visible.

"You should be" he replied coldly, causing her to look up. "Such savagery is not acceptable , especially from a lady," he added disapprovingly. Lyrisadora nodded her head stiffly.

"Yes father, I understand," she replied meekly. Lucius smiled in satisfaction before removing his hand from her chin.

"Good. Then it should be expected that this incident won't occur again," he summed up. "You know better now, don't you?" he implored. Lyrisadora nodded dumbly.

"Yes Sir," she answered.

Lucius nodded. "I shall heal your facial injuries," he began to drawl, Lyrisadora looked at him in surprise. "But shall leave the rest of your injuries to heal naturally, that sounds fair, doesn't it?" he reasoned, looking at her expectantly, Lyrisadora nodded silently and looked away. "Excellent. Come closer then," he drawled, picky up his cane and withdrawing his wand. Lyrisadora obeyed and came closer. He carefully grabbed her jaw with his hand and started uttering incantations, as Lyrisadora stayed still. At first it hurts, the spell sending a stinging sensation on her cheek which caused her to twitch, but the pain slowly began to lesson, her cuts feeling cooler as they turned into scabs and began to heal through the magic.

Lucius continued the healing process, occasionally turning Lyrisadora's head sideways to heal some smaller cuts. Until finally the bruises subsided, soon leaving her face spotless and clear. Lucius smiled triumphantly at a job well done as he released her jaw and placed his wand back in his cane . Lyrisadora felt her newly healed face, looking puzzled, before giving her father a small smile. Contemplating if she should hug her father.

"Thank you," she said warmly, taking a chance and giving him a quick embrace before moving away, burying a wince once she sat back down. Lucius was stupefied for a second at her warmth before regaining his senses and standing up, straitening out his robes.

"Yes, quite right," he said, picking up his cane. "Dinner will be served in an hour, make sure not to be late, and I expect perfect behaviour from now on," he stated sharply. Lyrisadora nodded vigorously, Lucius gave her one last curt nod before leaving, snapping the door shut behind him, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Linda angst I know, plus not very nice since she gets beaten, but I wanted a scary mean chapter dammit, insight into how Lucius can be a real ars sometimes.<strong>

**Anyway hope you guys like it. **

**Review**


	9. Bringing Out The Softer Side

**First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters, I do own however any OC's.**

**Another One Shot! This one being more fluff love than the last.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Bringing Out The Softer Side<strong>

* * *

><p><em>15th November 1977<em>

Lucius hid his apprehension as his wife lead him inside his daughter's nursery."Narcissa this really isn't necessary,"he protested, Narcissa hushed him and wondered towards Lyrisadora's crib, smiling fondly as she stared down at her baby girl. She gave him a stern stare and ushered him forward, Lucius sighed in frustration before coming to his wife's side. He glanced down at his daughter, all dressed in laced blue, her soft brown eyes staring up at them curiously, reaching her hands upwards as Narcissa stroked her cheek.

He saw his wife smile warmly down at the infant before carefully picking her up, rocking her in her arms. "Hm, such a sweet thing," she muttered, before turning to her husband. "Here, you can hold her," she said brightly, Lucius stiffened and coughed nervously.

"I think I'll pass," he replied curtly, causing Narcissa to frown.

"Lucius you've hardly held her for months, now stop being silly and hold her," she insisted, moving forward to hand him their daughter.

Lucius held his arms out. "Narcissa this really is ridicules, I don't need to hold her," he argued.

His wife glared at him in frustration. "Stop being a baby and hold her," she snapped.

At this remark Lucius narrowed his eyes a her, she had no right to call him a baby, the notion was ridicules. He glanced down at his daughter, noting her fragile small frame, appearing so easy to break. He looked back at his wife with pursed lips. "Narcissa stop this, I don't need to hold her, now let's leave her be and let the nanny do her job," he reasoned lightly.

Narcissa tried to edge Lyrisadora closer to him, refusing to give in, shooting him a glare. "No. I'm having none of this, she's your daughter and I'm determined that you hold her more than once in her life," she argued fiercely.

"I'll hold her later."

"Lucius!" Narcissa snapped. "Do it or I'll _avoid_ you for a month," she threatened coldly. Lucius glared at her, he hated it when she blackmailed him, he never blackmailed her, manipulated perhaps, but only _slightly _and only for minor things. Looking at his wife's determined expression, he realized she wouldn't let this go.

He sighed in exasperation. "Oh alright then, hand her over," he snapped, causing a beaming smile to spread across Narcissa's face.

"Oh good," she exclaimed happily, before carefully handing Lyrisadora over to her father. Lucius stiffened as he held his daughter in his arms, swallowing as Narcissa moved his arms around to balance her head. He reminded himself not to slack his arms, afraid he'd forget he was holding a baby and drop her, a sudden image emerged of him dropping her by a simple slacking of his arms. He felt his gut twist as he thought of that, it was not a pleasant thought. Her arms reached out towards him like they always did, trying to touch his face, looking to pull something;he was thankful he didn't have a beard. He glanced up to find Narcissa watching him with a warm smile. "See, all that fuss for nothing," she dismissed pleasantly clasping her hands together happily. "Now I'll just leave you to spend time with her while I go change for dinner," she exclaimed brightly.

Lucius shot her an indigent look."What-no!-You can't," he exclaimed in horror, Narcissa rolled her eyes at him before walking towards the door.

"Oh shush, you're doing fine, besides it's about time you spent time with her," she said dismissively, walking out of the room, before popping her head through the doorway. "Have fun," she added before disappearing down the hall.

Lucius growled, his wife was such a pain at times. He glanced back down at Lyrisadora, a sudden rush of panic filling him, he didn't trust himself holding her, what if he dropped her? Then Narcissa would kill him, then probably cry. And if he damaged the baby then who knew what sort of negative repercussions could emerge in the future; at this age wizards and witches were at their most vulnerable their bones weak and more easy to break than they would be once they grew into childhood. All because he had a sadistic impulse to drop her. He refused to move from the spot, not wanting to trip over something and send her flying. Lucius breathed deeply as he tried to calm down, attempting to drown out the paranoia ringing in his mind, he was thinking way to much into this. However he couldn't help it, he was a death eater, meaning sadistic horrible thoughts were quite common in his mind, however he knew how to control them, making sure to separate his darker side from his lighter side. But when he let his emotions get the better of him, things started to get messy. He was brought out of his musing when he heard Lyrisadora gargle loudly, he glanced down at her, seeing her drool all over the sleeve of his fine robes he was wearing for dinner, causing him to grimace, he wished babies weren't so messy and he wished they didn't feel a need to grab and eat everything within eye contact, as Lyrisadora grabbed him bottom lip and dug her fingers in. Lucius moved his hand to her chubby arm, trying to keep her balanced with one arm as he gently removed her fingers from his lip.

He frowned at her. "No," he chided, earning a loud laugh in response as Lyrisadora waved her arms up and down happily, wriggling excitedly as she tried to grab him again. Meaning he had to keep a firmer grip on her, moving his face father away, watching her curiously. "You're a rebellious little thing aren't you?" he drawled, earning a bubble of drool as a response. A small smile etched itself on his face as he was reminded of her throwing up on Bellatrix. "You're Aunt Bella hates you know, can't say I'm bothered," he mused, Lyrisadora grabbed the collar of his outer robes, feeling the material with fascination. "I don't like her, so her opinion is irrelevant," he added."Sadly she's your aunt, so you must endure her," he sighed. Lyrisadora tugged on the material of his robes, smiling up at him brightly. "I don't think you'd like her anyway," he concluded, finding an odd peace while talking to the baby, no wonder Narcissa did it so often. He looked around the room, taking in the regal greens and silvers, the room full off toys that Lyrisadora couldn't even use yet. He noted how the majority of the toys were for boys, the feminine ones having to be bought later on. Once again being reminded that the gender of the new baby had been a shocking surprise, he looked at her intently, he knew Narcissa was secretly disappointed that Lyrisadora hadn't been a boy, but Lucius understood that most of it stemmed from the fear of not being able to produce another child, which was a shared fear with him. True he had his cousin in France to carry on the Malfoy name; though he very much did not want that to happen seeing how his cousin was far too lucid and irresponsible and he was the youngest Malfoy, meaning it wasn't his place to produce future heirs.

And then there was the financial side of things, if Narcissa didn't produce a boy, then Lyrisadora would receive everything and all that would get joined up to her future husbands family, which did not please Lucius in the slightest, he definitely did not want another family getting the Malfoy fortune. Lucius sighed, but the main reason he had wanted a boy, was because of the main fact he wanted a son, a son to play Quidditch with, to make him proud and just do things father's and their sons did. He glanced down at her, noting her pretty dress and cute healthy face, Narcissa was going to make her into a girly girl who only liked ballet, tea parties and dresses, how was Lucius meant to bond with those things? He couldn't relate to a girl like that, still he accepted that would be the case, a part of him wanted that for her, he wanted a daughter he could show off and be proud of. Lyrisadora tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him curiously, Lucius wondered if she would be intelligent, he hoped she would be, he didn't think he could handle a stupid daughter, someone who didn't have a single intelligent thought in their head, the girl wouldn't be able to survive, the world would eat her up in one go. No he definitely would have to make sure she worked hard, even if he had to push her to the extreme, to survive in this harsh world she needed to be cunning and smart.

He analysed her face, she didn't look simple minded and she hadn't thrown any tantrums so far, cried a lot _oh yes,_ but she hadn't wailed none stop over nothing. He supposed in the end he didn't mind having a daughter, he hadn't thought much of her at first, but now he supposed it wasn't as disappointing as he had originally though; she might even like Quidditch when she was older. Genetics and fate had decided that his first child would be a girl, so he was just going to have to make the best of it. "You're a rare result my dear," he said amusingly, caressing her disheveled blonde hair, earning a gummy goofy smile in response. He smiled fondly at her, enjoying spending time with her, he supposed Narcissa had been right after all, this wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. He wondered towards the large window of the nursery, watching as the sun began to set, Lyrisadora wriggled her head towards the window, murmuring inconceivable sounds as she tried to touch the window, causing Lucius to keep a firmer hold on her. "Ah ah, no, you'll catch your death out there," he chided amusingly, gently tugging her arms away from the window, she gave him a confused sad look, gurgling and kicking her feet in protest. Lucius sighed as he held her feet in place, annoyed that she was being difficult, he at least hoped she wouldn't start crying. However she simply huffed loudly and gave a simple strong kick of defiance out of his grip, before settling, the scowl on her small face fading.

Lucius just shook his head in bemusement, poking her chubby cheek, Lyrisadora tried to eat his finger, opening her mouth wide as drool seeped out, he tried to suppress a smile at her antics. At least she wasn't boring, she was growing on him more. Trusting himself that he wouldn't drop her, he paced around the nursery, observing it to the fullest. He hadn't had a real look at it before, only glimpsing momentarily to check it was up to standard, the nursery having to be redecorated after a pipe leak had flooded the place.

His eyes rested on a neat stack of envelopes on the room's dresser, noting the hand writing, recognizing it to be his mother's, his mind recollected the subtle remark she had made about how she would be informing them of potential husbands for their daughter, something Lucius was very uncomfortable in dwelling on, he'd think about such things when his daughter was older, not when she was still in diapers. Still he couldn't help but muse about what type of family he would have his daughter marry into, he knew it would only be the best, his mind then turned to boys, himself absently frowning, that would be something that he was not looking forward to. It was another reason he had wanted a boy, you didn't have to worry about a scandal involving your daughter getting pregnant or being seduced by some smooth talking youth. Lucius being fully aware of these type of people, seeing how he had been one of them, he glanced down at his daughter, the girl being a constant reminder of such an example, he had been lucky they had married in time before Narcissa's pregnancy had become visible. It was undecided in the Malfoy family if Lyrisadora was illegitimate, seeing how she had been conceived out of wedlock yet born into marriage, so the family had simply decided to see her as legitimate, though the silent nagging in the back of the head argued that she wasn't fully legitimate. However since she was a girl all that wasn't as much as a concern as it would have been if she was a boy, which was a silent blessing, the next boy to be born would be unquestionably legitimate, making everything fall into place.

"Booboo!" yelled Lyrisadora suddenly, bringing Lucius out of his musing, looking at her perplexed. She laughed and clapped her hands, repeating the word again. Lucius wondered what on earth was going on in that head of hers. "Boobooo!"she screamed excitedly. He wondered what had gotten into her and shook his head in befuddlement.

"What on earth are you jabbering about?" he muttered, she just giggled and bent her head back to look behind her, smiling. He shook his head and sighed, glancing at the clock on the mantle piece, noting that it was nearing dinner time, deciding he had over stayed his welcome, he gave Lyrisadora a small smile as he walked back over to the crib. She wriggled around as he lowered her back into the crib. "That's enough bonding for today my dear," he said plainly, earning a confused stare from her.

"Booboo," she sounded loudly, herself frowning, Lucius wondered what 'booboo' meant. "Booboooooboo!" she yelled loudly, kicking violently as she tried to reach towards him.

He sighed quietly. "Ssshhh, calm down," he hushed, placing a large hand on her small forehead. "I'll be back another time," he reassured softly,soothing her by stroking her head, smiling in relief as her kicking faded."There that's better," he praised warmly, planting a light kiss on her forehead before straitening up, turning around to find the young nanny Miss Brace in the door way, observing the scene with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed at her, wondering how long she had been standing there,the woman should have made her presence known. "You do know it's rude to linger in doorways Miss...Brace is it?" he inquired icily, regarding her coldly, having the servant see him show his softer side was not something he wanted, he couldn't have them thinking he had gone soft, especially since he had a image of master of the house to maintain.

Miss Brace stumbled as she apologized. "I'm sorry sir, I just didn't want to intrude," she protested.

"Then why didn't you wait for me to leave instead of lingering in the doorway like a child?" he questioned smoothly, at this her cheeks tinted red as she swallowed.

"I-I didn't think-Forgive me sir, I was foolish and I assure you it won't happen again," she reassured firmly.

Lucius regarded the mousy woman collectively, he still had his doubts of this nanny, the woman was 31 and held a reasonable standard of experience, found by an agency, sadly the woman had not worked in a rich Pureblood home, lacking the correct experience in dealing with certain protocols and etiquette. Lucius would have preferred the best of the best, sadly the best of the best were already taken or retired, meaning they were stuck with Miss Brace, a standard. But he supposed she did what was acquired of her when looking after Lyrisadora and she knew how to keep her mouth shut, something he valued. However she was a Half-blood and a former Hufflepuff at that, which left a bad taste in his mouth, such a weakling, he didn't bother to hide his sneer, taking delight when she winced. He heard his daughter giggle loudly through the tension in the air, chewing on her hand happily in ignorance. Lucius glanced at the crib, his face passive, hiding a fond smile, before fixing his eyes back on Miss Brace. "Hm," he sounded evenly. "See that it doesn't," he instructed coldly, regarding her dismissively as he walked past her, she moved away from him, giving him a nervous look before walking towards the crib. Lucius walking down the hallway towards dinner, reminding himself to keep an eye on the new nanny, while also taking note to ask Narcissa why Lyrisadora repeated the words 'booboo'...

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff Chapter! Well as fluffy as it can get. Some parental love, needed to get this scene out of my head! I think I'm gonna start these one shots up again, since new inspiration has hit me.<strong>

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review**

"


	10. Twisted Truths

**First: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or characters, I do own however any OC's.**

**This one shot is a segment of a chapter I plan to post on my 'breaking through the paint story', but currently haven't reached the point where it will tie in with the story. So I'm posting it here! Enjoy! **

**Quote**** origin-searchqoutesdotcom**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Seeking approval from people will only have you on an endless search for unnecessary validation<strong>**

**Chapter: Twisted Truths**

* * *

><p>Lyrisadora flew through the sky towards the manor, she came to her bedroom window, it was locked. She frowned and lowered her broom, she knew she'd have to go through the front door instead. She lowered her broom more.<p>

She yelped as she fell off her broom and landed in a nearby bush. She moaned; she was unhurt, luckily she hadn't been that far up. Lyrisadora scrabbled out of the bush and dusted herself off. She shrunk her broom and headed towards the front door. Lyrisadora carefully opened the large black manor doors, and silently crept inside. Lyrisadora softly closed the doors behind her. It was already midnight, she had to get upstairs fast. The whole manor was silent,a painful feeling forming in her chest, as she scanned the hallway with cautious eyes. She quietly tip toed upstairs.

Her footsteps echoed on the stone floor, she looked around warily, she was just about to continue towards her room, when she heard a door creak open from behind her. She turned to face her stern faced father; he silently beckoned her to come, Lyrisadora shifted uneasily as she swallowed, keeping her head held high as she obeyed,he stiffly led her inside the drawing room and silently closed the doors behind him.

The fire was the only source of light in the huge dim room. Lucius placed his black cane by the armchair near the fire then turned to Lyrisadora, she felt her mind panic slightly as she remembered to keep cool, she had faced worse this year, a simple lecture was nothing in comparison.

"Where were you tonight?" Lucius asked frostily. He then eyed her up and down and added. "And_ what_ are you wearing?" he inquired more coldly; eyeing the black leather jacket George had lent her, with distaste.

"I just went out for a stroll," Lyrisadora lied, keeping her voice smooth.

He stepped close to her and sniffed her from a far, he eyed her venomously. "And why do you smell of alcohol? Have you been drinking?" he spat acidly, his eyes turning dangerous, this caused her to glitch in her control, her mind hurrying to find an answer, the painful feeling in her chest growing as her mind lay blank.

"No I just..." Lyrisadora trailed off, What could she say? That she had got a tad drunk with Fred And George after the concert and spilled alcohol on her? Or that by some crazy incident she ran into a drunk homeless man while innocently walking by and he had spilled beer on her...it could work. Lyrisadora shook away this stupid idea and continued to remain silent.

Lucius broke his gaze with her and wondered towards the empty glass by his armchair. "Where were you?" he questioned harshly.

"I just went out, am I not allowed a little freedom now and then?" she questioned, slight bitterness in her tone, the remaining elements of alcohol in her system giving her a slight recklessness.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, disliking her tone. "Don't speak to me in such a tone," he snapped, causing her to be more alert. "You left the house without my permission, a direct disrespect to me," he continued harshly, his eyes cold, boring into her. "Now I shall repeat the question, where did you go?" he questioned icily.

"I told you, to go get some fresh air, a little stroll etcetera , I just needed some space," Lyrisadora protested impatiently, aware she was treading on shaky ground.

"Then where did you get that from?" he inquired acidly, referring to the jacket, Lyrisadora tried to think quickly, her lips pursed as she bit down on her tongue to relieve her nerves.

"I bought it while I was out, am I not allowed to by my own clothes?," she lied, keeping her voice even.

Her father didn't look like he believed this, but it was a simple realistic answer, so he dropped it, instead starting to refill his glass with firewhisky, and began to drawl. "Can you imagine my surprise discovering your empty bed, when I went to check on you? The utter shock upon finding out you had left the house without my permission." He took a large sip of his drink before placing it back and looked at Lyrisadora expectantly. "Well? could you!" He snapped loudly, causing Lyrisadora to flinch.

"No sir," replied Lyrisadora seriously.

"Now are you going to tell me where you really were?" he sneered, trying to contain his anger. Lyrisadora Remained silent. "My patience is wearing thin," he informed tightly, his tone almost like a growl.

"I've already told you, I just went out for some fresh air," she replied, her mouth was dry, not liking how things were going. Lucius clenched his fists , walking closer towards her so they were an arms length away, Lyrisadora backed away slightly. "I just wanted a little freedom," she argued, her frustration mounting, her gaze becoming slightly more fierce, her father was talking to her like she was a mere child. She could take care of herself, the incident in Bulgaria being clear proof of that, she didn't need him breathing down her neck. "I'm old enough to leave the house unaccompanied, I don't understand why you're making a mountain out of a mole hill," she added defiantly.

She saw her father's nostrils flare slightly, glaring at her, his lips pursed, herself inching back as she waited for him to commence yelling at her."You don't think you've done anything wrong-What's wrong with you? Anything could have happened to you! You're still underage Lyrisadora, if you had been in trouble, you would have been defenseless!" He snapped.

"I have magic!" she bit back, before backing off as his glare intensified.

"That isn't the point, the point is that you left without permission," he spat Lyrisadora felt her growing anger battle her control as her frustration grew. He continued. "What would possess you to do such a imbecilic thing? How could you be so stupid! You leave the house when I say you can leave, you are my daughter and you will obey me, or so help me-" Lucius shouted.

"I'm not some mindless slave father! I can make my own decisions," snapped Lyrisadora, before she could stop herself. She was sick and tired of always being lectured by her father about how she should live her life, like she was too stupid to make her own decisions she bit back a sneer, the bomb started ticking.

Lucius eyes narrowed. "Don't you _dare_ back-chat me young lady, You should be grateful for what I've done for you," Lucius snapped coldly, his fists clenched.

This was the final straw, Lyrisadora clenched her fist, the sentence feeling like soup in her mouth, wanting to spit it out in disgust. "**_Grateful!_** All you ever do is dictate me, telling me who I should be, what friends to have, controlling every detail. You expect me to be _perfect_. I'm always trapped in this god_ forsaken_ manor because you never let me have any **fun**. I'm a prisoner in my own home!" Lyrisadora roared, herself shaking and breathing heavily, trying to hold back her tears. "I hate it, I can't fucking stand it anymore!" she screeched, Lucius gritted his teeth hard himself feeling his anger boil, a resentment, his fingers twitching and urging to clench harshly, himself relieving anger by slapping her hard with force, wanting knock _something_ out of her, causing her to stumble back, gripping her cheek in pain.

Lucius's eyes darkened as he stared at Lyrisadora coldly. "Don't you dare," he began icily. "Don't you ever speak like that to me again, do you understand me?" he questioned, his tone having a dangerous ice tone to it. Lyrisadora choked as her eyes shimmered. "Do you think you're allowed to speak to me like that?" he growled. "

"I'm sixteen," she replied, trying to keep her voice even, somehow that slap from him being more hurtful then being tortured by a crazed psychopath. She felt a pang of hurt, looking into her father's cold eyes, seeing how he had wanted to hurt her, something she didn't want to accept." And I cant live like this forever, I am _not _a child," Lyrisadora added, forcing her tone to become more fierce, through gritted teeth, her voice hoarse, refusing to look weak in front of him.

"Yet you would disrespect me and throw a tantrum like a child," he pointed out icily, causing her to purse her lips and look away, her eyes narrowing at the ground, herself reluctantly seeing his point. "And it's my job to raise you to be a proper lady, how do you expect to be the _proper _wife if you can't even obey your own father?" Lucius questioned coldly.

Lyrisadora shook her head in despair."No, I _don't_ want that," she pleaded, looking at him in sorrow, her vision becoming blurry. "I'm sick of you treating me like this," she said, a lump rising in her throat as she stepped back.

Lucius looked at her with cold fury. "I'm trying to help you," he snapped, moving closer towards her.

Lyrisadora shook her head frantically."No you're not, you don't care about me, all you care about is the family _name_ and _yourself,_" she spat in disgust "You can't treat me like this…I'll….I'll runaway!" she choked, not quite believing the words she had said, her heart beating frantically in her chest. A thick silence hung in the air as Lucius was quiet for a moment, his jaw tightening, himself looking as though he was holding back a surge of anger.

"Excuse me?" he questioned in a deadly tone.

Lyrisadora breathed heavily as she stepped back, further away from him."I-I'll leave, I will, I swear I will," she stammered, her eyes locked on her father, her hands behind her back as she tried to locate the door knob. Lucius considered her for a moment, for a second his eyes showed uncertainty and worry, before he smirked coldly.

"_Really_," he drawled, dragging the word out, a hint of amusement in his tone. "And where exactly will you go?" he questioned. Lyrisadora's hand found the doorknob as her back hit the door, her body freezing. Her confidence dwindling as she considered his words. Where would she go? For a moment she considered who would let her live with them. She had her aunt Andromeda, but she had never met her, for she knew her aunt could despise her and the fact Tonk's no longer sent letters to her anymore, wasn't reassuring. Then there was Fred and George, Lyrisadora looked down, the Weasley family hated the Malfoys, why would they take her in, true Fred and George would vouch for her, but the Weasleys were already poor they didn't need a burden like her coming and causing trouble, her father would probably make their life a living hell, plus her living with someone who had fancied her for years and was now trying to move on, sounded a little awkward and uncomfortable. And she couldn't put Elizabeth under that type of position, causing her family grief and it wasn't like they were as close as they used to be. Lyrisadora swallowed a sob, a life in poverty did not sound promising, when she had been in that position she hadn't been alone, Adrian had helped her, but she most definitely did not want to live with him. She looked back up at her father, her tears finally starting to fall.

"I don't know," she whispered, her voice breaking, she looked back down, closing her eyes tightly before swallowing hard, remembering George's words, '_you shouldn't let him treat you like that_', she opened her eyes and looked back at her father, shaking her head. "But why should I stay here?" she questioned weakly. "I love you, but you don't love me, you don't care, " she accused, her hand started to slowly turn the knob, making a slight creaking sound.

Lucius looked at her for a moment, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Of course I care," he reassured calmly. Anger flashed in Lyrisadora's eyes.

"No you don't!" she snapped, she saw him look visibly annoyed.

"Yes I do, I truly only want what's best for you, I want you to marry a man who can provide social security and give you everything you need, someone you deserve and is the best," he said smoothly, his tone soothing, stepping forward, Lyrisadora saw the motion and turned the door knob further until it clicked, unlocking, her eyes still locked on her father. She looked at him calculatedly, not trusting him, a part of her agreeing with his reasoning, she knew how 'big and bad' the world was, seen what lack of social security did to people. She bit down on her tongue, her confliction mounting, hating his control over her. "You're my daughter Lyrisadora," he continued, himself now in front of her. She tensed as she stared up at him wide eyed. "I love you," he said.

"What?" she whispered, as she looked at him in disbelief. "You…you do?" she questioned softly. He placed a hand to her tender bruised cheek, causing her to wince.

"Of course," he answered comfortingly, his thumb caressing the soreness. "Which is why I only have your best interests at heart," he said, looking at her sternly. Lyrisadora opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Which is why I know you're making the wrong choice, if you leave, you'll only cause yourself pain, as well as the family's," he reasoned. "After all, think of your poor mother and Draco, I can only do so much to console them," he added soothingly. Lyrisadora looked down, feeling a rush of guilt as she thought of her mother and Draco. She squeezed the door knob tightly as a battle raged on in her mind, Lucius saw his daughter's apprehension continued. "She would be worried sick, wondering where you were, if you were hurt, lost or dead and the rumors and the gossip that would circulate, well she simply just isn't strong enough to handle it," he stated, making Lyrisadora's stomach twist unpleasantly.

She tried to stand by her argument for leaving, but her resolve was crumbling, thinking of how much she'd lose, her mind wondered to gaining her freedom, she paused herself not really know what true freedom was, the freedom she had experienced in Bulgaria had been like living as a fugitive, something she had been forced to do, technically being a freedom from responsibility but not something she had wanted. With her family there was a freedom of social security, the finest of everything and power, the freedom she had experienced tonight had been something of a rebellion, a moment in time where there was no responsibly, divided from her responsibility in the real world. "I want to be somebody," she stated weakly, earning a confused look from her father. "I want to do something with my life,"she confessed, looking up to him. "I want to be successful and be somebody, I want to use my brains for something other than drawing in a husband," she continued, her tone tired. "Why can't you understand that?" she questioned desperately.

Lucius looked at her thoughtfully, reviewing her point, his eyes scanning her miserable expression, noting how her tone was so yearning, his daughter wanted power, something he could promise her. His mind calculated, he needed to keep her in line and hearing her yearn for power he could give her, placed her right in his grasp. "I am trying to," he said carefully, causing her eyes to look up to him in surprise, himself biting back a smirk. "You have a duty my dear and a loyalty, when you marry into a influential family, you will gain more than just impeccable bloodlines," he said smoothly, now having her full attention. "With wealth comes power, you can achieve all your dreams by simply making your family proud, especially since you'd be able to choose your own husband;within reason of course," he explained lightly, staring at her intently as he studied her reaction.

Lyrisadora looked away, her eyes unfocused as his words sunk in, her resolve crumbling, thinking how he could help her be so much more. her lips moved silently as she tried to get her words out, say something to argue. "I...do you mean it?" she questioned, Lucius nodded.

"I've always had your best interests at heart," he said simply. "After all, loyalty should always be rewarded," he added, barely able to keep a smug smile off his face.

She studied his eyes before accepting his answer, pausing before speaking again."You hit me," she mumbled,refusing to meet his eyes. He made her eyes meet his by forcing her chin upwards.

"I know, I let my temper get the best of me, that was a mistake," he confessed, a condescending tone seeping into his voice. Lyrisadora felt her hand loosen from the door knob. She pulled her face out of his grip and turned her head away. "And everyone makes mistakes, don't you agree?" he questioned, placing his hands behind his back, she refused to look at him.

"Yes," she muttered, her fingers curling inwards.

"Exactly. So why act recklessly over a simple mistake?" he inquired, Lyrisadora didn't speak, he smiled chillingly "Your family loves you Lyrisadora, I've always wanted the best for you," Lucius continued. "Which is why I've had to act so harshly in the past and present, it has always been in you best interests, I assure you," he said smoothly. Lyrisadora lifted her head up, meeting his eyes, her face tear stained as her eyes looked puffy.

"I deserve to be happy…" she murmured, pondering on that, thinking of what would actually make her happy, Cedric had made her happy, but that was over now. She remembered his words, '_if they really loved you, then they'd understand and let you be happy', _her mind starting to wonder what would have happened if she had confessed her relationship with Cedric and runaway with him. She closed her eyes, would she have been happy then? Would they still be together? Or would they have broken up anyway, leaving her with nothing. What was true happiness if it never lasted? She wanted to be a somebody and to be a somebody she needed power and money, in a sense money and power becoming her happiness. She questioned this, money would provide the social security she needed, letting her live comfortably, getting her the things she wanted in life that would make her happy. Power giving her control over her life, an independence and freedom.

She opened her eyes, feeling her father's eyes on her, he loved her, Lyrisadora meditated on those three words, her father loved her and he was willing to accept her desires for the future, he was the key to helping her achieve her dreams of being so much more than just a trophy wife. She remembered her aunt Andromeda, how in the family's eye, she didn't exist, the forgotten one no one talked about, invisible. Lyrisadora did not want that fate, the void that would follow, recalling how her mother had always said family was the most important thing in a person's life, a part of them. Lyrisadora remembered how her mother seemed broken at times, especially when discussing her parents and sisters. Lyrisadora lowered her hands to her sides, her family were the only ones who truly loved her, she couldn't lose them, that would be worse than her break up with Cedric, having them hate her was something she couldn't stand, if she stayed, she would get everything she ever wanted.

"So...you do love me?" she questioned hesitantly, meeting his gaze, wanting full reassurance, Lucius suppressed a smirk, Lyrisadora drowned out the truth of what he was doing, knowing she was being manipulated, but accepting it, reminding herself that he loved her, how her mother would break if she could never see her daughter again. Fred's voice rang in her ear, '_he's manipulating you', _her eyes narrowed slightly as she buried this thought, trying to focus on her father's words, trying to remember every moment he had ever shown her fatherly affection and love to her, how she could use her family power to be a somebody in the world.

"Of coarse I do, you're my daughter," he reassured pleasantly. "And one day, when you're older, you'll thank me," he added smoothly, Lyrisadora didn't respond, her eyes having a far off dazed look to them, the musky smell of alcohol from the jacket filling her nostrils, she closed her eyes savoring the smell as memories of the adventurous wild night of freedom flooding in, pausing for a moment, her lips tugging softly upwards before she opened her eyes, stepping back into reality, the slight tug of her lips falling as her eyes became a little more dead, the thought of still being oppressed by her father sinking in, a self pity filling her stomach when she thought of how she was accepting it willingly, all for the sake of his approval and love, along with a future full of power and money.

"I'm sorry I left without your permission,it was a mistake," she apologized quietly.

Lucius gave her smile which seemed to resemble warmth, though it looked more like contentment and arrogance, as he cupped her cheek again."As was I when I hit you. Mistakes that won't be repeated, I'm assured," he drawled. "Now, let us put this matter to rest, though your disrespect will not be forgotten, I'm sure being confined to the house for the remainder of the summer, should suffice," he added curtly, hesitating before gently cupping the back of her head, her head resting on his chest in a sort of hug, as he pulled her away from the door, Lyrisadora remained silent, keeping her arms by her side as she felt hopelessness fill her, herself feeling numb.


	11. Ratty little thing

**I only own the OC's**

**Thought I'd write about how Lyra got her cat, while also setting up a little hint for the main story chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Ratty little thing<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1st October 1983<em>

The air in knockturn ally stood damp as shoppers dodged in and out of shops, an eerie silence moving through the streets as morning reigned.

In one of the many shops, with questionable dealings, Lyrisadora stood in Borgin and Burkes, staring at a large skull shaped bottle with foggy purple liquid in it on a dark shelf, among hundreds of skulls and potions. Meanwhile her father stood by the counter, resting his right arm on the counter as he engaged in a hushed conversation with Mr Borgin.

Lyrisadora couldn't take her eyes off the liquid, herself wondering what it was, feeling like she had seen this potion in a book before, but couldn't recall what it was. Ever since her godfather had started tutoring her in Potions, her curiosity for finding out what type of potions there were, had been growing. She wondered if Mr Borgin would tell her, but she didn't partially want to talk to him, he always made her feel uneasy, plus her father hated being interrupted.

Then again technically her father was meant to be taking her shopping, not doing a business deal in knockturn ally. Lyrisadora glanced back at her father, annoyed to find that he was still talking, she frowned before looking back at the bottle in front of her, true he had already bought her a lot of books and a magical feathered pen that could fly, a clock that exploded if you didn't turn the alarm off in time and then magically pieced back together. So she supposed he was allowed to go venture elsewhere for something important. However this still didn't lesson her frustration for having to wait.

Her thoughts turned back to the potion in front of her, as she continued to wonder what it was, she remembered how Mr Snape had said you could identify a potion by it's smell and colour. Lyrisadora checked to see if her father was looking, before carefully taking the potion off the shelf, keeping it out of view as she undid the cork. She carefully loosened the cork, trying to lesson the noise, however she was met with disappointment as the cork made a distinct popping noise once removed, causing Lyrisadora to bite down on her bottom lip in anxiety as she hoped her father hadn't heard. However the fading of voices indicated that they had heard the noise.

Lucius frowned, trailing off from the conversation as he turned his head to her direction. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Lyrisadora paused, her mind racing to find an excuse, hastily turning around, careful to keep the bottle behind her back. "Nothing, I was just making popping sounds," she replied, making a popping sound to reinforce her point, receiving blank looks, she laughed nervously before looking down.

Lucius looked at her sceptically, he hummed dismissively, before turning back to face Mr Borgin, their conversation resuming.

Lyrisadora turned back around, releasing a sigh of relief, before looking down at the bottle and taking a quick sniff, the content smelling of unwashed fingernails and cucumber, an odd combination. Not wanting to take anymore chances, she stuffed the cork back in and placed the potion back on the shelf, pushing it in, which caused another potion to fall and smash to the floor, making her wince.

Lucius broke off from the conversation, the clear sound of an object smashing evident, causing him to clench his gloved fist, his jaw tightening as he tried to remain calm, reminding himself that it was his daughter's birthday. Turning to her direction he narrowed his eyes. Lyrisadora whipped around, her eyes fearful. "It was an accident…I'm sorry," she apologised feebly, Mr Borgin growled quietly, while her father looked at her in frustration.

"I told you not to touch anything," Lucius snapped. "Go stand by the door, I'll be done in a moment. And touch nothing," he reprimanded sharply. Turning back to Mr Borgin to apologise for the damage and offering to pay for it, which raised Mr Borgin's spirits. Lyrisadora sulkily walked over to the shop door, standing in the corner, crossing her arms as she looked through the smudged door window.

Her eyes widening in curiosity as she saw a small kitten huddled by the side of the door. It looked like a ratty little thing, but it's eyes were piercing blue that seemed to lock her in its gaze.

She cautiously glanced back at her father,himself still occupied. She gradually twisted the door knob, keeping watch of her father. The knob clicked, making her wince as her father trailed off, his head snapping towards her, she had let go of the doorknob as she pursed her lips.

He shot her warning look. "I wasn't doing anything," she protested pleadingly.

He didn't look convinced,but nevertheless let it go, sighing irritably. "Children," he commented dryly, Mr Borgin nodding in dutiful agreement.

She scowled a little before looking back out outside, jumping back once she saw someone at the door. When she moved away. The door bell rung as the door opened, a tall brutish looking man entered the shop.

Her father hurried up his business, ending the haggling, he glanced at the man, a polite smile forming on his lips. "Ah, Goyle," he greeted pleasantly, signalling to Borgin to wrap up his newly bought items.

The brutish man nodded curtly. "Good to see you Lucius." the man's eyes flickered to Lyrisadora, who was surveying the scene curiously. "And this must be your daughter."

"Hello, sir," she greeted uneasily, his stare making her skin crawl. He had a small smile on his lips, his eyes looking all over her body.

"She's a sweetheart," Mr Goyle commented pleasantly.

She glanced over at her father, he was finishing paying Mr Borgin, not even looking at them. "Isn't she just," he replied nonchalantly, taking his box of goods.

Mr Goyle's stare was unnerving her more, she stepped away from him and he stopped staring at her when her father turned around. "I suppose all girls are at that age. Gregory is a little hellraiser, right now," he said pleasantly.

Her father looked like he agreed, as he gave the man a reserved smile. "Draco is like that now, I do hope he grows out of it soon."

"Quite," Mr Goyle replied. "So what brings you in town?"

Her father casually dusted his shoulder. "It's my daughter's birthday, you know how it is, a little spoiling is expected," he explained.

Mr Goyle chuckled. "Yes, children can be so demanding," he concurred, he looked back down at her. "So I hope you're being a good girl for your father."

She looked at them meekly. "Yes..." she said quietly, looking down hastily, absently tugging down the hem of her outer robes over her frock lined dress.

"Shy little thing, isn't she," Mr Goyle commented amusingly

"Only when she wants to be," her father replied mildly. "Well it's good to see you, I'm sure Draco can't wait for another playdate with Gregory."

Mr Goyle smiled. "Of course, enjoy the rest of your outing," he said, tipping his head curtly. "And have a happy birthday, my dear."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Thank you, sir," she replied nervously, his stare unnerving her.

Lyrisadora quickly went to her father's side, holding onto his cloak, he smiled politely at Mr Goyle before opening the door. Lyrisadora felt Mr Goyle's eyes linger on her as she trailed after her father.

She tried to forget about the strange man once she was outside, scanning the street for the kitten. Her father stopped walking and turned around, seeing she was still stood outside the shop. "Lyrisadora, hurry up," he instructed sharply.

She bit her tongue and tried to find the small animal. "I'm coming father I just dropped something," she called hastily, hearing him let out a groan in impatience.

She bent down and searched under some rubbish, dirtying her robes. Lucius wrinkled his nose in distain, hastily walking over to her. "Get off the ground this instance," he hissed, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was looking.

Lyrisadora frowned, her eyes catching sight of the small animal cowering under some damp newspaper, in-between some empty bottles. "Found it," she exclaimed brightly, diving underneath the rubbish to grab the small animal.

Her father was livid and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her back. "For Merlin's sake, this is hardly ladylike," he snapped, pulling her to her feet.

But she ignore him, instead staring at the kitten curiously, the small animal clawing and wriggling in her grasp. "Father, look what I found," she said cheerfully, holding the kitten up to view.

He blanched and frowned. "Put it down Lyrisadora, it's filthy," he sneered.

Her lips drooped. "But it's all alone," she protested, keeping the animal close. "It needs a home."

He froze, his eyes narrowing. "No. Put it down, we're leaving," he said sternly.

"But it'll die."

"I said, _no_," he replied firmly. "Now I won't ask you again, put the animal down," he instructed coldly.

Her brow furrowed, squirming under his cold gaze. "N-no," she stammered defiantly, stepping away from him. "Please, can't we keep her," she pleaded.

If looks could kill, she'd be dead on the floor. "I've been very patient with you today, don't test me," he warned.

Her bottom lip trembled as she looked at him pitifully, it all seemed very unfair in her mind. "Can't it be a present, please, please, pretty please daddy," she implored, tugging on his robes, looking up at him desperately.

His resolve seemed to be weakening, letting out a sigh. "This is ridicules," he stated in frustration, she kept tugging at his robes, people were starting to look. "Fine, fine then you can keep the stupid thing," he snapped, pushing her away. "Now let's just go home," he muttered angrily.

"But thought we weren't finish-" she shut up once he gave her a threatening look, keeping her mouth shut as he grabbed her hand and apperated them home.


	12. Piece of Furniture

**So this was prompted from ch 4 of the main story, thought I'd elaborate more on that point **

**Also this is a child's POV, so some childish logic is evident.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Piece of Furniture <strong>

* * *

><p><em>14th September 1981<em>

"Don't you look beautiful," cooed Narcissa to the three year old, smiling as she fitted her for her autumn robes. The two sat on Lyrisadora's bed, Narcissa smiled fondly as she attempted to get the girl's hair into ringlets with her wand.

Lyrisadora looked up at her mother. "Why do I have to dress up?" she questioned, tugging the sleeve of the dark red outer robe , herself frowning.

"You want to look pretty don't you?" her mother questioned sweetly.

Lyrisadora's frown deepened, kicking the bed with her heel. "But I thought I already was pretty," she argued.

Narcissa looked up from her work, looking at her impatiently. "You are, but this will make you more pretty. Now stop frowning dear, you'll ruin your face," she reprimended gently.

The frown faded from Lyrisadora's face, taking to instead biting her bottom lip repeatedly. "That doesn't make sense," she protested quietly.

Her mother heard her and sighed. "It will when you're older," she said in a clipped tone. "That's why mummy is here to help you," she added, smiling as she primed the girl. "And now you're a big girl, you're going to have to start dressing like one," she added. "Doesn't that make sense?" Narcissa pushed, peering around to look at the girl's face.

"I guess," Lyrisadora replied softly.

"Exactly, there hasn't been born a female Malfoy in quite a long time, which is why we should show you off."

Now she was even more confused.

* * *

><p>She thought she understood now, she had just finished reading a book, entailing the constant rocky relationship of a a young witch and her grandmother. The grandmother believed the young witch talked to much, leading to constant arguing and ending with the grandmother turning the witch into a a pretty lamp. She didn't really know what the moral of the story was, but assumed it must be that you should never start what you can't finish, in other words;know how to dodge a spell and shoot a better one back.<p>

But anyway that was besides the point, she now understood why her mother treated her like she did, her mother was confused and thought she was a piece of furniture, she supposed that's why she primed her, like she did with her vase of flowers. It seemed to make sense in Lyrisadora's mind, but it still left her sightly confused, did everybody think she was just a piece of furniture? Maybe they were all under a spell. Lyrisadora placed the book ,that had caused this growing train of thought, back on the library shelf.

Her eyebrows knitting together, something didn't make sense, she felt her face, rubbing her cheek , she didn't feel like furniture, she felt like the rest of the family, so what made her different?She was beyond befuddlement, she needed to ask an adult, they always knew what was best. But she wasn't allowed to talk to strangers and it didn't make sense to ask her mother since her mother was the one who was confused. So that left her father, he was always right.

Finding the key to her answer, she hurried off to find him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to find him, she noted he liked to spend time in his study more than anywhere else and true to that he was there, seemingly searching or organising some potions. It wasn't until she got a closer look when she quietly entered that she noted they were the potions she wasn't allowed to touch, because they'd make her very sick. "Daddy," she called cautiously, gradually making her way towards him as he organised the potions into a brown box.<p>

He glanced up from his work, fixing her with a frustrated expression. "Not now Lyrisadora, I'm busy," he said dismissively.

Lyrisadora frowned. "But it's speacially important," she insisted.

"_Especially_," Lucius corrected. "Not 'speacially', it's especially," he explained condescendingly.

She bit her tongue as she frowned. "Sorry," she mumbled, feeling stupid.

Lucius muttered something under his breath before glancing at her, seeing her miserable expression, causing him to falter and sigh. "Why don't you go read, or play," he suggested, waving a dismissive hand.

Lyrisadora tried to speak but failed, stopping to swallow her remaining courage and shook her head. "No daddy, this is a really important question," she pleaded, her tone having a whine to it.

Her father fixed her with an annoyed look, his lips pierced together as he sighed in frustration. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "What is it?" he questioned, massaging his temples as he leaned back in his chair, more irritated than angry.

She hurried over to his side, her eyes pleading. "Daddy, am I a piece of furniture?"

There was a brief a silence as her father's eyes widened a little, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. Lyrisadora's lips tightened as she waited for an answer, becoming more agitate each second. Then suddenly, his lip twitched upwards, which soon evolved into a laugh, which made her eyes widen in surprise, why was he laughing? Her fists clenched, when she realised he was laughing at _her_, her father only laughed at people when they were being silly or stupid, she felt a achy feeling in her stomach. "No, don't be silly," he answered, looking down at her in amusement as he patted her head.

"I'm not silly," she murmured weakly, feeling more stupid by the second, wishing she hadn't bothered.

Lucius caught the murmur and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you simply have a wild imagination," he replied, unable to stop himself from smirking.

Lyrisadora looked up at him helplessly. "Mummy's confused," she stated, earning a raised eyebrow, she wished her father would understand what she was saying.

Her father shook his head. "No she isn't Lyrisadora, now you shouldn't say that about your mother," he said firmly.

"But...I...never mind," she trailed off, her voice turning into a murmur, as her determination faded.

"Where's that nanny of yours?" Her father questioned, frowning.

She wondered why he seemed annoyed. "I lost her," she answered shyly. He was frowning at her now. "I didn't me mean to. I wanted to go read, but she said I had to finish sewing. But I don't like sewing," she rambled hastily.

Her father's eyebrow quirted up at her. Lyrisadora shifted uncomfortably. He sighed. "Come along then, let's go find her," he replied in a clipped tone, getting up from his chair, clasping her small hand in his. "She should have kept a better eye on you," he added irritably, locking his study door with his wand. "I'll have to have a word with her," he muttered, a strange seriousness to his tone.

Lyrisadora frowned up at him. "But Miss Brace is really nice, and I'm really good at getting lost."

For a brief second, annoyance flashed across his face, before he forced a smile. "I'm sure you are, but that's not the point, Miss Brace made a mistake and needs to be corrected, or she'll never learn."

Lyrisadora's frown tightened, she liked Miss Brace and besides, it was her own idea to run off; anything was better than sewing. "But I was the one who ran off."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, let's just get you back to your room and I'll find Miss Brace," he reasoned mildly.

She stumbled a little as she tried to keep up with him as he tugged her along. She scowled, none of this really made sense to her, her lip trembled a little as she wondered if she was just another piece of furniture, maybe that was why her father wasn't listening to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still not quite happy on how this one turned out, but it's been sitting in my desktop for a while now.<strong>


End file.
